


Ghost

by cohenatwood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, all will be resolved, but don't worry, lexa dies at the beginning, the ghost au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohenatwood/pseuds/cohenatwood
Summary: After Lexa is murdered in a presumed mugging gone wrong, her spirit stays behind to warn the love of her life of impending danger, with the help of a reluctant psychic.





	1. The Mugging

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the movie Ghost with Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze and decided why not make an AU with my fave couple. Basically going to follow the plot of that film but there will be a twist at the end. You might recognize some lines from that film if you've seen it. Especially some of the Whoopi Goldberg lines, they were fucking gold.

"Can you just set that box over there in the corner." Clarke points the mover into the direction she wants one of the many boxes. She then turns her attention to the giant window of the New York loft where movers are trying to get one of her statues she made through it. It's being held up by a rope and is being craned as movers try to grab ahold of it. She walks over to help and starts reaching out of the window with the movers for it. The loft is a good seven stories high so one wrong move will send the statue falling and completely smashing to pieces on the pavement. As she begins to lean more out of the window to grab it, she balances on one leg.

"Saved your life!" Clarke yelps in surprise as she's being lifted off the ground and away from the window. She turns and laughs when she sees who has ahold of her. She smacks her arm playfully.

"You scared me to death, Lex!" She laughs. Lexa just grins.

"Can't have that pretty face splattered on the ground." Lexa says, then she places a quick kiss on Clarke's lips before turning towards the window where the two movers are still trying to reach the statue.

Lexa gets an idea and backs up a little.

"Hey, move to the side real quick." She calls out to the movers. They oblige and Lexa takes a running start before leaping up, holding on to the top of the window as she kicks her legs out of the window. She hits the statue and it begins to swing, she plops down and when the statue swings towards her. The movers and herself are able to grab ahold of it, using their combined strength to pull it in through the windows.

Once it's finally into the loft, they set the large piece down and the movers set to work on removing the ropes that were securing it. Lexa looks at an unamused Clarke, who has her arms crossed. She walks over to her and wraps her arms around her waist. She then grins and places a kiss on her button nose.

"Yeah, cause i'd be totally be fine with you all splattered on the ground." Clarke says sarcastically. Lexa laughs.

"Hey, I got your artwork in here didn't I? Besides, we both know you're way prettier than me. It'd just be a loss to all of society, not just me." Lexa smirks. Clarke can't help but smile and shake her head.

"You flatter me, way too much just to get off the hook of doing dangerous stuff." Clarke says. Lexa cocks an eyebrow.

"But it works doesn't it?" She winks. She sees over Clarke's shoulder that her sister has arrived. She places a kiss on Clarke's forehead and makes her way to Anya.

"This place looks fucking amazing." Anya says to Lexa, wide eyed.

"Right? Clarke did an awesome job designing it." Lexa says, she looks over at Clarke pointing in different directions for the movers. She smiles, still not quite understanding how she managed to steal Clarke Griffin's heart.

The two met when they were sixteen, after Lexa's family moved to their hometown of Polis before her junior year of High School. Clarke was one of the popular girls, but definitely not your typical stuck up popular girl. She talked to everyone, never discriminating. Lexa was more reserved, bookish. The two had been assigned as partners at the beginning of the school year and struck up a friendship. They then began to have a secret relationship, Clarke having not been comfortable coming out as bisexual at the time. Eventually she did, and it wasn't a big deal to anyone. They stayed together, only breaking up once when they went to separate colleges. It only lasted a month. Now here they are, at thirty-one. Still together and finally moving into their own home. They had bought a run-down New York loft and renovated the space. The entire bottom half being open planned, a staircase led upstairs to another floor where two guest bedrooms and a master bedroom were. Clarke, who is an artist designed the entire space.

"Yeah she did." Anya says, breaking Lexa out of her brief thoughts. Clarke spots the two of them and jogs over to give Anya a hug.

"You've come for some slave labor?" Clarke asks, Anya laughs.

"You guys did promise me pizza and wine if I helped." Anya says. She moves into the kitchen to sit on a bar stool as Lexa hops onto the island.

"Because sitting in the kitchen counts as helping." Lexa eyes her. Anya flips her off.

"I'm waiting for the movers to bring all the boxes up, then i'll help you guys with unpacking obviously." She says. Clarke makes her way into the kitchen and places herself in-between Lexa's legs, her back to her and facing Anya.

"Well they're almost done so you better take your breather now, cause we're not stopping to order pizza until everything is unpacked and put away." Clarke says pointedly, knowing that Anya has a tendency to help until food arrives then she eats and leaves.

"Slave drivers, the both of you." Anya mutters. Clarke just leans back as Lexa wraps her arms around her chest. The two chuckle and watch as the movers keep bringing more boxes in.

//

Lexa walks with a coffee in her hands into the office. She stops by her secretary, Harper, to see when her associates from China are suppose to arrive. She had to transfer $500,000.00 into one of Mr. Bruner's accounts and was hoping she'd have enough time to do so before they arrived.

"Hey Harper, what time are the China associates due to be here?" She asks. Harper looks up at her and gives her a sympathetic smile, clearly reading her mind that she had things to accomplish before the meeting.

"They're already here. In the conference room." Harper says. 

"Shit." Lexa says. She looks over Harper's shoulder to the glass conference room and sees them all standing around, waiting. She then turns back to Harper and gives her a smile. "Thanks Harper."

Lexa sets her papers in her office and decides she'll just have to ask her trusted colleague Titus to do the transfer. She makes her way over to his office.

"Morning Titus, are you busy?" Lexa asks. He looks up and gives her a smile.

"Not at all. What can I help you with Lexa?" He asks.

"I have my associates from China waiting for me in the conference room. But I was just informed I needed to transfer $500,000.00 to one of Mr. Bruner's other accounts pronto and I don't have time. Would you mind doing that for me? I'll buy you a coffee when my meeting is finished." Lexa smiles, hoping he'll be willing.

"Absolutely, no trouble at all. What's the account code?" Titus asks. Lexa steps in and pulls out a tiny notebook and flips to one of the pages where a code is. She walks over to Titus's desk and sees he has the screen pulled up to enter accounts. She shows him the code briefly as he types it in quickly. He enters and the account pulls up. Satisfied Lexa makes her way out of his office with a wave and a thanks.

//

Lexa sits up in bed, trying to read but getting distracted. Her thoughts wandering to how perfect things have been lately. Clarke is next to her in bed, finishing up a sketch. Lexa begins to stare off into the distance. Zoning out on the dark screen of the TV mounted in their bedroom. 

"You okay?" She hears Clarke says. Lexa shakes herself out of her reverie.

"Yeah." She says, she looks over at Clarke and gives her a small smile before trying to return back to reading. Clarke shifts and wraps her arms around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek then resting her head on her shoulder, looking at the book Lexa is reading. Lexa begins just fiddling with the page, still not being able to concentrate.

"Are you worried about the promotion? Is it too much of a work load?" Clarke asks. Lexa shakes her head.

"No. I'm not worried about that." Lexa says. She brings a hand up to stoke Clarke's arm draped in front of her chest.

"Then what's the matter?" Clarke tries. Lexa just shakes her head, not really knowing how to put it into words. Clarke pulls away so she can look at Lexa, giving her time to think."Is it buying this place together?" Clarke asks, a little timidly. Lexa snaps her eyes to Clarke.

"No. Not at all." Lexa reassures, Clarke takes a breath. The two sit in silence as Lexa tries to figure out what is going on in her head.

"I just...I guess I just don't want the bubble to burst. It just feels like, whenever things are going great in my life I lose it. I don't want to lose anything." Lexa says, somewhat satisfied with that answer. Clarke grasps her hand and squeezes.

"I love you. I really really love you." Clarke says. Lexa looks at her and gives her a smile.

"Ditto." Clarke chuckles and leans in to kiss Lexa. Their lips meet and at that moment, the TV turns on with the volume super loud. Clarke jumps back, startled and grabs the remote that was laying in-between them. She turns down the volume as Lexa sets her book on the nightstand. She looks to the TV and sees the news is on and showing that another plane has crashed.

"Geez another one?" Lexa says as Clarke starts to cuddle into her. Lexa throws her arm around Clarke as she rests her head on Lexa's chest, watching the TV.

"That's terrible." Clarke says, as they watch the news segment.

"You know, I should really cancel my trip to L.A. next week. These things come in threes." Lexa says. Clarke shakes her head and chuckles a little.

"You're terrible. Besides, you live a charmed life." Clarke says. Lexa chuckles and leans down to kiss Clarke's head.

"That I do."

 

Clarke sits in front of her easel as she paints, the jukebox Lexa and her father restored together, playing the soft tune of Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love. Lexa had fallen asleep and Clarke couldn't so she decided to paint. She makes delicate strokes as the jukebox changes to The Righteous Brother's Unchained Melody. She then sees Lexa entering rubbing her eye, clad in only a sports bra and joggers.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Lexa asks, walking up behind Clarke. Clarke shrugs.

"Just kept tossing and turning. Figured i'd get started on a piece." Clarke looks behind her and smiles at the brunette. Lexa grabs another stool to pull up behind Clarke.

"Can I join you?" Lexa asks, Clarke nods her head as she dips the paint brush in some paint. Clarke continues to paint until she sees Lexa dip her finger into one of the paints and flings it onto the canvas, effectively ruining her painting. Clarke gapes and turns around and sees Lexa grinning her beautiful green eyes having nothing but mischief in them. Clarke can't help but smile.

"You're going to pay for that. Now you gotta help me start over." Clarke says as she leans over to grab a fresh canvas that is stacked right next to her easel. She hears Lexa chuckling.

"Aw c'mon it didn't look that bad." Lexa says. Clarke takes off the first painting and puts the blank canvas on. She then turns around to grasp Lexa's hand so she can use the paint brush with her. Lexa rests her chin on Clarke's shoulder, just watching the two of them making strokes. After awhile, Lexa begin kissing Clarke's shoulder, making their shared movement on the paint brush falter. Lexa uses that distraction to dip her finger in some more paint and flings it onto the canvas once more. Clarke gasps.

"Seriously?!" She chuckles, not being able to be mad at the brunette. Lexa continues to kiss her shoulder and up her neck as her other hand dips in more paint to smear all over the canvas. Clarke just hums and lets Lexa paint all over the canvas with her hand. Lexa sucks on Clarke's pulse point, biting gently then soothing the spot with a flick of the tongue and a kiss. She does this action once more then moves to a different spot on Clarke's neck. Clarke moans, finally not being able to take it anymore, she turns her head to capture Lexa's plump lips. She instantly runs her tongue on Lexa's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It's granted immediately and Clarke tries to turn around on the stool to get a better angle. She accidentally places her hand on her now messy canvas, getting paint on her hand as she brings it up to hold Lexa's cheek. Lexa pulls back having felt the cold paint.

"Oh, now you're going to pay for that." She says as Clarke just grins at her. She takes her fingers that she had dipped in paint and starts to smear them all over Clarke's face, Clarke gasps and tries to shield her face. Chuckling.

"I surrender! I surrender!" She says, laughing heartily. Lexa seizes her actions and stands up from the stool. She then leans down to place her hands on Clarke's hips, she then effortlessly hoists her up as Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's torso. The two begin kissing once more as Lexa uses one of her arms to cradle Clarke's underside, the other slides up her back, underneath the baggy t-shirt she's wearing. Lexa then lays Clarke on the couch in their living room. Their huge bay windows giving them light in the fairly darken loft. The two lose themselves in kissing one another.

Lexa pulls off Clarke's baggy shirt and then settles on top of her. Clarke stares into her eyes and she runs her now dried paint stained thumb over Lexa's bottom lip. Lexa searches Clarke's eyes and then leans in softly to capture Clarke's pink lips.

The two make love throughout the night as the jukebox continues playing softly.

//

Lexa stares at her computer on her desk. The numbers she keeps putting in are just not adding up, it seems that all the reports are just a jumbled mess. She hears a knock on her door and turns around and sees Titus. She gives him a half-hearted smile.

"Hi Titus." She says. Titus smiles back at her.

"Hi Lexa. Here's the reports that some people upstairs asked me to send down to you." Titus walks in further and sets a file on her desk. Lexa groans, already exasperated.

"Thanks." She says. 

"Everything okay?" Titus asks, Lexa shakes her head.

"It'll be alright, I just have to straighten out some reports, they got all jumbled when I was in Los Angeles. I just don't want to have to stay longer than I need to." She says, continuing to type on her computer.

"Well, I could help you. I don't have much work to do at the moment except for little things here and there." He says. Lexa shakes her head.

"No, they're really jumbled up. No use getting you involved and forcing you to stay late as well." She turns to give him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine Lexa, I don't mind. Just write down the code and I can just do the work from my computer." He suggests. Lexa purses her lips, contemplating it, then deciding that she should probably just do it on her own.

"It's alright Titus. Doing this kind of stuff came with the promotion. The big bosses see i'm already pawning off work on someone else, they'd have my head. If I need any help i'll let you know." Lexa smiles. Titus just nods his head, accepting it.

"So how is Clarke? How is the new place?" Titus asks.

"She's great. The new place is pretty awesome. Lots of space. She's taking me out tonight to one of those off-broadway theater productions. Should be a snooze-fest." Lexa chuckles. Titus chuckles as well.

"Sorry to miss that. My late wife loved that kind of stuff. Where is it at? Maybe i've been to it." Titus asks. Lexa thinks for a moment as she tries to remember what street Clarke had said it was on.

"I believe 3rd and Brown. It's a production of Hamlet." Lexa says. Titus nods.

"I think we've seen that company before. I believe it was a production of West Side Story we had seen." Titus says. Lexa nods and smiles. She knows Titus had lost his wife six months ago and felt bad for him. 

"You could come with us if you want." Lexa suggests. He shakes his head.

"No thank you, I have things I have to do this evening regarding work. Some teleconferences. Plus, i'm sure it's something Clarke wanted you two to do together. I would not want to intrude." Titus replies. Lexa nods.

"Alright then. Maybe another night." Lexa says. Titus nods and moves to leave.

"Absolutely. Let me know if you need any help." Titus waves and leaves Lexa's office. Lexa returns to her computer screen and sighs. Not at all excited for the next six or so hours.

//

Lexa and Clarke have their arms hooked as they make their way down the darkened New York street. Clarke leans into Lexa a little, getting further away from the theater.

"Well I loved that." Lexa looks over at Clarke with a smirk. Clarke rolls her eyes. "I was spellbound the whole time, lemme tell you." Lexa continues. Clarke chuckles.

"Oh yeah I could tell. So could the entire audience with that subtle snoring." Clarke says, Lexa chuckles. 

"Hey, I don't snore." Lexa says, Clarke just hums a response and smiles. The two continue walking down the street, Lexa eventually puts her arm around Clarke instead of linking arms with her.

"Did I tell you what Octavia said?" Clarke asks, Lexa laughs lightly.

"Like six times." Lexa says, Clarke smiles.

"Sorry, i'm just giddy about it. I mean, my pieces are being featured in The New York Times! You know how much business that's going to drum up?" Clarke giddily smiles at Lexa. Lexa leans down and gives her a kiss.

"You should be proud. All your artwork is amazing. From your pottery to your drawings. All of them. Beautiful, just like you." Lexa says. Clarke smiles brightly and places a lingering kiss on Lexa's lips. The two continue to walk and Clarke sighs contentedly.

"I'm gonna marry you, Lexa." Clarke says. Lexa furrows her brow and stops walking.

"What?" Lexa says, confused.

"I said, i'm gonna marry you." Clarke stops with her and turns to face her. Lexa looks at her, wide-eyed.

"What?" Lexa repeats, shaking her head a little.

"Yeah, i've been thinking about it. I've been thinking about it a lot, actually. I think we should just do it. We've been together forever. I think it's time." Clarke says, she gives Lexa a smile. Lexa just stares at her for a moment.

"You're serious." Lexa states, just continuously stares, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Clarke says. The two just look at each other for a moment, then Lexa looks down at her shoes, eyes furrowed."What's that look for?" Clarke asks.

Lexa lifts up her eyes to meet Clarke's again, "You never wanted to talk about it." She breathes out. Clarke purses her lips and the two start to walk again together. Silence comes over them and Clarke speaks up, voice timid.

"Do you love me, Lexa?"

Lexa looks over at Clarke with eyebrows raised, "Now what do you think." She states.

"Why don't you ever say it?" Clarke asks. Lexa chuckles a little.

"What are you talking about? I say it all the time, I feel like-" Clarke cuts her off.

"No you say ditto and that's not the same thing." Clarke states, her face serious. Lexa clenches her jaw and sighs as they continue walking.

"People say 'I love you' all the time and they never mean it. Their are different ways to say it and mean it." Lexa says, voice low. Clarke stops walking and grabs ahold of Lexa's forearm to stop her and turn her body towards her.

"Well sometimes people need to hear it...I need to hear it." Clarke's voice cracks a little as she looks into the brunette's eyes. They both hear a beer bottle rattle from an alleyway they just passed. Both turn and see a man with a beanie and sweatshirt on, watching the two of them. Lexa throws a protective arm around Clarke's shoulders.

"Let's go." Lexa murmurs. The two begin walking at a little bit of a faster pace, to try and get to a better lit street with people. Lexa briefly glances over her shoulder and sees the man is following them.

"Is he following?" Clarke whispers, Lexa just nods her head. They both hear the footsteps within arms length of them and Lexa looks at Clarke.

"Just follow my lead." Lexa murmurs. Lexa stops and turns around, a handgun is instantly thrust into her face.

"Give me your wallet!" The man yells.

"Shit." Clarke says as she backs away a little from Lexa. Lexa looks over at Clarke briefly then returns her attention back to the man with the gun.

"There's no need for a gun. I'll just give you my wallet and we can go." Lexa says as she starts to reach into her pocket. The man then grabs her by the collar of her shirt.

"Lexa just give him the wallet!" Clarke panics, Lexa hands the man her wallet as the man begins to roughly throw Lexa around. Lexa then begins fighting back, pushing the gun away from her face and throwing the guy up against the building to try and control the situation. The man overpowers her and hits her once in the face. Clarke then intervenes by hitting the guy in his back, the man then hits Clarke in the jaw which makes Lexa angry. Lexa lunges at him and hits him twice before he begins to bring the gun towards her face again. Lexa grabs onto his arm and they both struggle with it. She can hear Clarke yelling and then she hears the bang of the gun going off. The man begins running and Lexa chases after him, he's fast though and turns a corner. Lexa figures whatever. No harm, no foul. He took her wallet, she will just have to freeze her accounts until she gets new debit and credit cards. She then hears wailing and sobbing. She turns around and sees Clarke on the sidewalk holding someone.

"Clarke!" Lexa yells out. She runs over to her but stops dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

Clarke is holding her body. She's bloody, and Lexa's eyes are still open. Lexa starts breathing heavily, confused at what has just happened. Why is she standing here when her body is laying on the ground?

"I got you baby. I got you. It's okay. It's okay. Wake up. SOMEBODY HELP!" Clarke is yelling as she herself is being soaked in Lexa's blood. Lexa watches, not understanding what is happening. Two men come running out of the darkness to help. Lexa sees them and goes running towards them.

"Help!" Lexa yells, when she approaches one of them, they go right through her, running towards Clarke. Lexa pauses then looks down at herself. Lexa's eyes widen as realization dawns on her.

"This isn't happening. This can't be happening." Lexa shakes her head, tears welling up. She then sees a bright light in the distance, something brings her towards it. She stares at it when she gets up close. She then turns back and sees one of the men trying to hold the wound, the other attempting CPR as Clarke just holds her.

"Wake up, Lex. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up..." Clarke repeats in a broken voice over and over again. Lexa turns back towards the light for a moment, then turns back towards where Clarke is holding her body, still repeating the words as she also hears an ambulance in the distance. She makes her decision and runs back over to her body and the light goes away.

//

Lexa watches as her body is pronounced dead. She's dead. She watches Clarke sob over her body. Bloody hands and shirt and some blood on her face. The doctors step aside for her as she just continues to wail over her. Lexa can't help but cry, watching Clarke be so incredibly broken. She wishes she could just hold her, but she's tried and she just walks right through her. Clarke cries on her body for over an hour until a police officer comes in to try and get her to give a statement about what happened so they can bring Lexa's body to the morgue. Clarke numbly just nods her head at the police officer's requests. Lexa follows Clarke out of the room as they put a white sheet over Lexa's body and wheel her out. Clarke continues holding her hand until they park her body on the side of a hallway. She kisses the hand and places it back on the gurney as the officer guides her away.

"Do you have someone we can call?" Lexa hears the officer ask. Clarke just nods her head, clearly in a daze as they walk away. Lexa feels dizzy and can't follow them anymore. She finds a chair and sits down, taking deep breaths.

How the hell did this happen? How is she dead? How is she still here though if she's suppose to be dead? Is this really what the afterlife is? Having to watch your loved ones cry over you?

"You must be new." An older man says. Lexa looks up, then looks around until her eyes land back on the old man who is staring at her.

"Can you see me?" She asks. The old man chuckles and moves over to where her body is covered in a white sheet, he doesn't even lift it but sticks his head, right through, startling Lexa. She knows that she can do that too but seeing someone else do it, freaks her out a little.

"Shot in the heart? That sucks, but it'll do it every time." The old man says as he takes a seat next to Lexa.

"How can you see me?" Lexa asks, the man chuckles.

"I've been stuck here for a couple years now. I'm waiting for my wife, she's on floor 302." He says, Lexa is now even more confused. Then the double doors swing open with a man on a gurney as the doctors yell that he's coding.

"Oh he got shot lots of times. He's a goner." The old man says. They watch as they try to resuscitate the man but it's no use. Then, Lexa sees that same light she saw earlier, as it seems to be sucking something out of the man, her mouth is agape as she watches.

"Lucky bastard." The old man mutters. Lexa turns to him confused.

"What is that light?" Lexa asks. The man smiles.

"It's the other side. If you're stuck here it means you have unfinished business. Although this place definitely beats the other way you could go." Lexa leans forward to put her head in her hands. Taking in the information. She then hears the intercom come overhead.

"Code blue, 302, Code blue."

"Guess I better get going." The man says, Lexa takes her head out of her hands and watches the man as he begins to walk away before turning around, "Pro-tip: Don't be afraid of doors, it feels weird going through them at first, but you'll get use to it. See ya later." He then turns around and disappears. Lexa looks over at her body once more, still shocked this has happened.

//

Lexa watches as Clarke cries herself to sleep every night, clutching one of her shirts. She watches as her father and mother arrive at their place to help Clarke and Anya with funeral arrangements. She watches as Abby and Jake, Clarke's parents, arrive and try to comfort their daughter. She sees Jake cry for the first time, effectively breaking her heart. She watches their friends from High School, Bellamy, his sister Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Monroe, and Echo drop by, trying to comfort her. Clarke doesn't leave their loft once. She lets everyone else get things for her. She watches as Clarke stares at herself in the mirror, in her black dress, getting ready for Lexa's funeral. Lexa just sits on the edge of the bed as she watches Clarke try to gather her emotions. She hates this. She hates this so much. She can't do anything for her. All she can do is watch her grieve. She can't do anything to soothe her pain and that hurts more than anything.

She stands next to Clarke as Clarke quietly sobs as they begin lowering Lexa's casket in the ground. Jake is holding Clarke's hand, crying as well. She then looks around and sees everyone she knows crying, even Titus. She had no idea he had cared that much for her. All of this just makes Lexa feel sick. Can ghosts even feel sick? Apparently so, because that's how she feels. Her attention is pulled away from the many mourners at her funeral to a woman in a pink shirt. She's a few yards away and she smiles at Lexa and waves. She looks around the group of people she's surrounded by and realizes the pink shirt girl is definitely waving at her. She then watches as the girl turns around and walks right through a tombstone.

It's been about a week since her funeral and she watches as Clarke tries to paint. Lexa is sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up to her. Clarke just stares at the canvas, her eyes have lost that spark they use to hold. She's been staring at the canvas, unmoving for over an hour. Lexa puts her head down on her knees. This pain of seeing Clarke like this being unbearable.

"I picked up your dress shirt at the dry-cleaners today. I don't know why. Mr. Lee asked how you were, and I burst into tears." Clarke says, her voice broken. Lexa lifts her head up to look at her, a tear slipping out of one of her eyes.

"It's like I think about you every minute. It's like I can still feel you." Clarke cries. Lexa moves over to kneel next to Clarke.

"I'm here, Clarke. I'm right here." Lexa says. Clarke just continues to stare at the blank canvas, crying. She then stands up and kicks over her canvas and easel. Yelling. Lexa stands and just hangs her head, absolutely hating this. Clarke is breathing heavy and for a minute she stops, Lexa is nearly on top of her, standing incredibly close to her, but not touching.

"Lexa?" Clarke calls out. Lexa's eyes perk up, hoping maybe Clarke can actually sense her. Clarke then scoffs out and begins shaking her head.

"Stupid." She then walks away and moves to go to bed. Lexa just stares after her, hoping she'll wake up from this nightmare soon.


	2. Phony Psychic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns more about her murder and crosses paths with a not-so-fake psychic.

Lexa sits on the windowsill watching Clarke. She's rummaging through some things of Lexa's with her sister. It has been nearly two months since she's passed. She's only aware of this fact because Clarke had mentioned it with Anya about an hour ago. Time seems to be moving differently for Lexa now. She doesn't know how or why. It just feels differently. 

"What about this?" Anya asks Clarke. She's holding up a completely torn up shirt. Lexa recognizes it as her old college t-shirt. Clarke had come out to visit Lexa at college and they went on an 'adventure' with some of Lexa's college buddies. It resulted in them running for their lives, not realizing they had been trespassing on someone's property. They had climbed a fence but Lexa's shirt had got stuck and completely ripped it. At the end of Clarke's visit, Lexa had given it to her to remind her of how much fun they had that night whenever she was missing her.

"No. That stays." Clarke states. Anya gives her a look, clearly not understanding why Clarke would want to keep a ripped up t-shirt. She shakes her head and sets the t-shirt in the growing pile of Lexa's things Clarke wants to keep.

"These?" Anya holds up a pair of concert ticket stubs. Lexa remembers that concert very well. It was absolutely terrible. It was some local band back in Polis, if you could even call them a band.

Clarke shakes her head and grabs the ticket stubs. "No. I want them." 

"Clarke...we hated that concert." Lexa says out-loud. She knows now she can't hear her. But she still talks to her, she's sort of hoping someday Clarke will hear her. She looks over at Anya and can see her sister biting her tongue to say something. She ends up just shaking her head and continuing with her task of sorting. Clarke just stares at the ticket stubs then sets them on the coffee table. Anya continues rummaging through an old shoebox of Lexa's things. She takes out old breath mints Lexa had and moves to throw them in the trash pile.

"No! Give me those." Clarke calls out before Anya can throw them away. Lexa clenches her jaw. This is not at all what she wants for her. To hold onto every little thing. 

"Clarke." Lexa says, looking at Clarke with such sadness. Watching her turn over the pack of breath mints.

"Breath mints?" Anya says, tentatively. Clarke looks up at her. Lexa watches as tears well up in her eyes.

"I know...I know. But I just-" Clarke says shakily. She then just shakes her head and looks back down at the breath mints. Lexa studies her and sees the tears falling from her eyes.

Anya sighs. "Maybe we should take a break. Go for a walk." 

"I don't want to go for a walk." Clarke says. Anya stands up to move towards her.

"Clarke. You haven't left this place in weeks. You have either me, Octavia, or your father getting your groceries. You need fresh air. It's not healthy staying here all couped up." Anya stares down at Clarke.

Clarke looks up at Anya with a clenched jaw. A knock on the door sounds and Anya sighs and walks over to open it. Lexa stands from the windowsill to see who it is. Anya opens the door to reveal her colleague Titus.

"Hi, Titus is it?" Anya says. Titus nods and gives Anya a warm smile. Clarke stands up and goes over to the door.

"Hello Titus. How are things?" Clarke asks. Clarke and Anya both move out of the way for Titus to enter the loft. He hands Clarke a container of food, it looks like.

"Things are alright. I thought I would bring you by a meal. I know after events such as these, it's hard to find a time to want to prepare a meal." He says. Lexa can't help but feel grateful to her colleague. She watches Clarke give him a small smile.

"Thank you." Clarke nearly whispers. He gives her a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. Titus then looks around and sees all the piles of Lexa's things.

"Sorting?" He asks. Clarke and Anya nod. He gives her a sympathetic smile. "That was a hard thing for myself to do when my wife had passed."

"We were just thinking about going for a walk actually if you'd like to join us?" Anya says. Clarke glares at Anya.

"Actually, we weren't. But I could use your help Titus. There are some work files that she had, and I don't really know what I should do with them." Clarke says. Anya rolls her eyes at Clarke's dismissal of their walk. Titus nods and Clarke gestures for him to follow into the living room space.

They start going through Lexa's work files and Lexa just watches them. Titus makes small talk with Clarke while Anya just mostly keeps to herself. Occasionally lifting something up for Clarke to inspect. Titus holds up Lexa's old little notebook that has her codes and meeting dates.

"Did you want to keep this?" Titus asks. Clarke nods her head. 

"You can just put it in that shoebox over there." Clarke points to where Lexa is sitting next to a shoebox by the windowsill. He walks over a deposits it into the shoebox.

"I really appreciate you being here for her." Lexa says to him. Knowing he can't hear her.

After awhile, Clarke is emotionally exhausted. Lexa can see it all over her face. Anya must sense it too and begins gathering up everything that they were either giving away or throwing away. Titus helps Anya with grabbing some boxes. Clarke starts to follow them.

"Oh wait, not this box." Clarke says, grabbing the old shoebox from the top of one of the boxes Titus is carrying.

"Oh i'm sorry, I didn't realize." He says. Clarke smiles and quickly runs the shoebox upstairs. She sighs coming back downstairs.

"You know what? I think we should all go for a walk." She says. Anya smiles at her and Titus does as well. She grabs her keys from the bowl on the little table by the door and exits with the other two carrying the various bags and boxes. Lexa stands up and goes to follow them but the door shuts before she can exit with them. She has tried going through doors but it just feels incredibly weird and unnatural. She goes and sits on the couch. She wishes she could follow her, make sure she's okay during the walk even if she can't really do anything.

She knows why Clarke makes everyone else get her groceries. Lexa had been there when Clarke ventured out to get groceries not long after the funeral. She had had a full blown panic attack in one of the isles. Lexa couldn't do anything about it. She just had to sit there and watch, trying to speak to her and calm her down but her not hearing. Lexa takes a deep breath and moves to try and go through the door again. She starts to move her hand slowly as her finger tips start to move through the door. She feels the pins and needles feeling and retracts her hand. It's then the doorknob jiggles with keys and begins to turn. Lexa sighs, relieved a little that Clarke is back so soon. The door opens and heavy boots sound on the hardwood flooring. Lexa furrows her brow.

In walks a man in a black sweatshirt. But not just any man. The man who killed her. The man who took her life away from her. Took her away from Clarke.

"You son of a bitch." Lexa says with nothing but venom. She begins trying to hit the man. But failing as her body just continuously goes through him. The man walks around the loft, looking around. He moves through and begins walking upstairs. He walks towards a guest bedroom and looks around briefly. 

He then makes his way to her's and Clarke's master bedroom. He enters and begins looking through things. He picks up a framed photo of Clarke and Lexa on vacation by the nightstand. It's then both the man and Lexa hear the door opening. Lexa instantly panics when she hears it's Clarke, listening to her sigh loudly. Lexa turns to the man that also has a slight look of panic on his face but then schools his into stoicism.

"If you touch her, I swear to god." Lexa says. The man moves to one of the guest bedrooms and Lexa can hear Clarke coming up the stairs.

"Clarke! Get out of here! The man who killed me is in here! He's got my wallet still, he knows our address! Get out..please Clarke please hear me! Please hear me Clarke!" Lexa yells trying to get Clarke's attention. Clarke just continues to make her way to the bedroom. Lexa stands in-between her old bedroom door and the hallway. She watches as Clarke stands in the floor length mirror, stretching out her neck. She then hears the guest bedroom slowly open. She sees the man slowly make his way out. He has a pocket knife drawn. She watches as he peeks into the master bedroom. Clarke has her back turned and begins taking off her shirt. Lexa turns back to the man who is smiling a little. Lexa feels sick, not knowing what she can do. He then briskly turns and starts making his way downstairs. Lexa is a little relieved but decides then, she needs to follow this man. If this was a random mugging, they wouldn't risk seeking out her home. There's more to this story.

Lexa panics a little when the door shuts. She takes a deep breath. This is for Clarke. For her safety. Because this man could come back at any time and hurt her. She jumps through the door and makes it outside it. She then hurriedly follows the man.

//

She follows the man as he gets on the train towards Harlem. She sits, watching him a little ways away.

"Hey!" She hears. Lexa turns her head and sees a crazy looking guy with wild hair and ripped up clothes looking straight at her.

"Can you see me?" Lexa asks. She hasn't seen another person like her in a few weeks.

"This is my train! This is my home! Get out of here!" The man yells. He moves towards Lexa angrily, and does something Lexa has yet seen. He hits a newspaper and it actually goes flying. He hits someone's cup of coffee and it goes flying as well. The man then grabs Lexa by the shirt and actually is able to lift her up. He throws her towards the back of the cart and is able to actually make sure to use Lexa's body to break the glass. Gasps from all around happen and Lexa is shell-shocked. The train stops and Lexa stands up, not being able to question the old man who was able to do that to her, as the man who murdered her is starting to get off the train. Lexa shakes herself out of her reverie and steps off the train as well.

She follows him down many blocks in Harlem. The guy is not walking as fast as he had been when they were in Manhattan. It's about ten minutes when they reach an old run-down building. The man grabs what looks like his house keys and opens the front door. Lexa follows in after him. She watches as he puts the key in one of the mailboxes and takes out a couple of pieces of mail. When he shuts the mailbox Lexa looks at the name and number.

The man who killed her is named Carlos Lopez. He lives in apartment 302. Lexa takes a deep breath and walks up the stairs Carlos had just walked up.

She makes it up three flights and watches him put keys into the lock of the apartment door of 302. He shuts the door and Lexa follows. She takes a running start and jumps through the door. The pins and needles feeling being on brief this time. She looks around his rundown apartment. There's a mattress in the middle of the floor. Dirty clothes everywhere. A tiny kitchen table with old take-out containers. An actual old corded phone attached to the wall by the mattress.

Carlos moves to sit on his mattress. He grabs the old school corded phone and begins dialing a number. Lexa watches him.

"Hey, it's Carlos." His voice has a little hint of an accent but overall it's gravely and grating to Lexa. She moves further into the apartment to watch him.

"No I didn't get it. I didn't have enough time to look. The girl came home. Yeah. Yeah. I'll go back another day. I'll get it don't worry. Alright, bye." He hangs up the phone. He then reaches over and grabs Lexa's wallet. Lexa watches him flip through it. Looking at her credit cards and debit cards. Whatever cash she had is gone. She watches as he reaches in his back pocket and puts Lexa's spare house key back into her wallet. She feels sick. This man knows where she lives. Has her house key. And is for some reason looking for something of hers. This whole thing was a set up. Someone had her murdered for something. She shakes her head, as angry tears fall down her face. She turns and jumps through the door. Recognizing she couldn't watch this man who had murdered her in cold blood.

She walks down the street of Harlem. Still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her murder was a set up. That even if she had complied with Carlos's wishes in just giving him her wallet, and didn't fight him back she was never going to walk away from that street.

She hears faint music playing throughout the street. She continues walking and spots an old neon sign that reads Psychic Reading. She realizes the music is coming from that shop. She walks in and sees a full waiting room and a receptionist. A woman appears from a curtain and calls out a name. An older hispanic woman nods her head and stands up immediately. Lexa decides to follow them and they enter a room. The room is bathed in candle light and a dimmed overhead light. There's a table that had one chair on one end, another on the other, and one more chair on the side of the table in-between those two chairs.

Lexa watches as the woman gestures for the older lady to take a seat at one of the end chairs that's closer to the door. The woman looks around, looking slightly terrified but also desperate. Another woman in the room opens up what looks like a closet door and makes a show to the older woman that it's empty. The older woman nods in recognition and the woman shuts the door.

"Our sister will be with us soon." The woman says. Lexa just raises her eyebrows. The woman moves over to a switch on the wall and flips it. Light drumming begins happening and the older woman looks around, eating all this up.

"Sister Raven Reyes, grant us with your presence and all-seeing powers." The woman says. Lexa can hear something banging around in the closet and a muffled 'shit'.

"Appear before us." The woman says. Then the closet door opens and a young Latina woman steps out. She's quite beautiful, Lexa recognizes. She has dark brown sleek hair, her tanned skin glows and she looks extremely athletic. She's wearing a baggy button up t-shirt and skinny jeans. She has her eyes closed though.

She opens her eyes and steps out of the closet and looks at the older woman sitting down.

"Mrs. Santiago." She states confidently. The older woman looks absolutely in awe and nods her head.

"Buenos Dias." The older woman says. Raven moves and sits across from her at the other end of the table. The older woman just watches her gracefully, completely enraptured. Lexa can't help but grin at the display.

"I'm Raven Reyes. I understand you wish to contact your husband." She states once more. Lexa shakes her head as she grins. This woman is incredibly confident.

"Sí!" The older woman exclaims.

"I believe he will be with us today." Raven says with a smirk. The woman grins and hands over a twenty-dollar bill to one of the other woman in the room. Raven leans back in her chair, clearly studying the woman.

"You know, Mrs. Santiago, there's no telling about that other world. You have to be a believer. Are you a believer Mrs. Santiago?" Raven questions. Mrs. Santiago beings nodding furiously.

"Sí, Sí. I am. I believe I believe, definitely." She says. Raven smiles and nods her head.

"Then let's begin." Raven states. She closes her eyes and leans her head back on the chair. Lexa watches with a smirk as Raven moves her head slightly. She's grunting, like she's putting a lot of effort into concentrating. Mrs. Santiago's poor soul is eating it up. She grunts a couple more times and then sighs dramatically.

"I can't. I can't. It's too hard. It's too muddled." Raven says in the most fake exasperated voice Lexa has ever heard. One of the women on Raven's sides begins to hand the twenty back to Mrs. Santiago she goes to grab it but then Raven speaks up.

"Wait! Wait! I feel something. Yes I feel something!" She says. Mrs. Santiago withdraws her hand, watching Raven with wide eyes. A beat of silence passes as Raven keeps her eyes closed.

"Did your husband know a woman by the name of...Anna?" Raven asks with eyes closed. Mrs. Santiago furrows her brow, confused.

"No?" She says.

"Lucinda?" Mrs. Santiago looks to be thinking about it but shakes her head.

"Lupita?"

"Joséfina?" She shakes her head.

"Linda?" No.

Raven cracks an eye open, "Maria?" Mrs. Santiago visibly brightens.

"Sí! Sí! His mama is Maria!" She says smiling. Raven dramatically throws her head back.

"Praise god! I knew he was with his mama!" Raven exclaims. Mrs. Santiago nods vigorously with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god." Lexa says out loud. Not believing how this poor woman could believe in all this crap. Lexa doesn't notice Raven furrowing her brow and peeking over to where Lexa is standing.

There's a moment of just Raven with her eyebrows furrowed, looking around the room. Then she seems to snap out of whatever confusion she was in and lays her head back down.

"Oh it's too difficult. There's two of them, it's taking a lot of energy." She states as she reaches up and holds the two other women's hands.

"Oh! Oh! I-I pay more. How much?" Mrs. Santiago asks. Raven shakes her head dramatically. "How much?" She prompts again.

"Twenty dollars." Raven states. Mrs. Santiago moves to her purse and pulls out another twenty.

"Oh way to go. Just squeeze her of all her money." Lexa says. Raven stops and furrows her brow again. She looks up at the woman on her left as she just smiles down at Raven. Raven bites her lip and then shakes her head a little. She turns her attention back to Mrs. Santiago as she hands the money over.

"Okay...yes. We can-uh start again." Raven says timidly. The young women on the side of Raven furrow their own brows and look at Raven curiously. They then look at each other then turn back to Raven. Raven begins to dramatically roll her eyes into the back of her head. She then begins to convulse as the young women on her sides begin chanting.

"Praise Jesus. Praise God." They chant. Then Raven stops and her body slowly sits up, her eyes still closed. Mrs. Santiago inches forward watching intently, totally taken by this act. Lexa can't help but puff out a laugh. Raven opens her eyes.

"Welcome Mrs. Santiago. Fortunate for you, the spirits a churning." Raven says in a different, robotic sounding voice.

"My husband?" Mrs. Santiago hopefully asks.

"Praise the lord." One of the young women chants.

"Oh yeah where?" Lexa asks mockingly. Raven's eyes widen and she begins to search around the room with her eyes.

"Julio?" Mrs. Santiago asks.

"Yes...yes." Raven says, snapping out of whatever trance she was in.

"I can feel him. His vibrations are coming through me." She gasps, dramatically. "I see him." She points over to a corner where Lexa is standing. Mrs. Santiago turns with wide eyes, looking at the corner.

"How is he? How does he look?" Mrs. Santiago asks happily.

"Oh he's a handsome man." Raven says with a smile. Mrs. Santiago furrows her brow a little.

"Handsome?" She asks. Raven takes a beat of silence. Clearly caught off guard.

"Mrs. Santiago, in our father's kingdom, everyone is handsome." She says. Mrs. Santiago eats it up.

A moment passes as Raven stares at the corner. She then speaks again. "He's coming towards us. Oh I see him! He's right there." Mrs. Santiago turns to look at her side, jumping a little with wide eyes.

"He's dressed in a beautiful black suit." Raven says. Mrs. Santiago turns and furrows her brow in confusion once more.

"Black suit?" She asks. Raven is clearly caught off guard again.

"Uh...could be blue." She says, giving her a smile. Lexa shakes her head and walks towards the table.

"What a crock of shit." Lexa states. Raven jumps and starts looking around the room

"Who is that?!" She yells. She then stands up and starts walking around the room. "Where are you?" She asks. Lexa furrows her brow in confusion because this definitely doesn't seem like part of her act.

"Julio?" Mrs. Santiago asks. Raven continues to walk around the room.

"Don't you hear that?" She asks one of the young women as she continues making her way around the room. Lexa walks in front of her.

"Who?" Lexa asks and Raven reacts. She gasps and turns away instantly. 

"Eggghhh." She makes a strangled noise as she tries to move away from Lexa. Lexa then realizes she can actually hear her.

"You can hear me?" She asks. Raven responds with another strangled noise as Mrs. Santiago continues to ask if it's Julio and the two other women are looking at each other worriedly.

Lexa shakes her head. "I can't believe this. Hey you! Hey my name is Lexa Woods. Okay? Lexa Woods. Say my name! Say it! Lexa Woods!" Lexa yells as she begins trying to chase Raven around the room. Raven is cringing and freaking out as she continues in a frantic circle around the room.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Raven shouts. The other young women are shouting at Raven as well.

"Lexa Woods! Say it! Lexa Woods! Please! Say my name!" Lexa shouts as they continue chasing each other. Raven stops by the closet door she had been in as the two young women stare at her.

"What's going on Raven? Say something? What's happening?" The woman says. Raven looks at her wide eyed.

"Lexa Woods!" She exclaims and opens the closet door and slams it shut. Lexa looks at the door shocked.

"Jesus." She says.

"Lexa Woods?" The two young women say at the same time. Lexa jumps through the closet door and watches as Raven keeps her eyes closed with her head back on the wall.

"I swear. I promise I will stop cheating. I will do anything. Please. But make that girl go away." Raven whispers.

"No way." Lexa says. And Raven yelps and beings screaming. She runs through the closet door. Actually knocking it over with her strength. Mrs. Santiago screams her head off and takes off, the other two young women scream their heads off as well. It's absolute chaos.

//

Lexa paces back in forth in Raven Reyes's apartment. Raven is holding an ice pack to her head.

"My mother had it. And my grandmother had it. The gift. They always said I had it as well. But I never did. I never ever did. They told me all about it and what it was like. But now that I have it I don't think- I don't think I want it. So can you just go away. Find somebody else." Raven says. Lexa shakes her head and stops pacing.

"Somebody else? You're out of your freaking mind if i'm gonna go search for somebody else." Lexa says.

"I'm getting there fast." Raven quips. Lexa begins pacing again as Raven leans back on the couch, still holding an ice pack to her head.

"Where exactly are you?" Raven asks, after a moment.

"I'm right beside you." Lexa says. She stops pacing right next to the arm of the couch where Raven is sitting.

"Oh. That's just great." Raven says. She shakes her head as more seconds pass.

"Are you white?" Raven asks. Lexa scoffs.

"What?" She asks, eye cocked.

"You are white aren't you. I knew it! A white girl. Why me?!" She throws her hands up in exasperation. Lexa rolls her eyes.

"Listen. I need you to help me. There's a woman. Her name is Clarke Griffin. I need you to tell her that she's in danger. That the man who murdered me broke into our apartment and he's planning on going back." Lexa moves so she's in front of Raven.

"And what makes you think she'd listen to me? I don't even know her. She doesn't know me." Raven says. Lexa looks up at the ceiling trying to come up with something.

"Look. It's just a phone call. That's it. You're all i've got. I'm not leaving, until I know she's safe." Lexa says. Raven stares where she thinks Lexa is. Her eyes are almost on Lexa's eyes.

"And I don't care how long it takes...because I can talk forever." Lexa says with a smirk. Raven's eyes widen comically.

 

Raven puts her phone on speaker after dialing Clarke's number. Lexa watches as it continues to ring. She's anxious and nervous. She hopes Clarke believes Raven and leaves their loft. Goes and stays with her parents or Octavia.

"Hello?" Clarke's voice crackles through the phone. Raven looks wide eyed, not really sure how to proceed.

"Uh, hi. Um is this Clarke Griffin?" Raven asks.

"Yes?" Clarke says.

"Okay, hi. Yes. Um my name is Raven Reyes and i'm a spiritual psychic and advisor. And a friend of yours wanted me to deliver a message to you." Raven says. A moment of silence passes by them.

"Okay." Clarke says, skeptically. 

"Alright, I know this is going to sound crazy but I need you to listen to me. And don't be afraid." Raven tries to reassure.

"Who is this?" Clarke asks again, sounding completely confused.

"I-I got a message from Lexa...Lexa Woods? She asked me to call." Raven says. Lexa takes a deep breath. Holding it.

"Wh-What?" Clarke's voice cracks.

"Lexa asked me to call you." Raven tries again. A moment of silence and then Lexa watches as the call ends. Lexa sighs.

"See! I told you she wouldn't listen to me." Raven says. Lexa shakes her head. Clarke needs proof of these things. She needs to see it.

"I need you to go there. To our loft." Lexa tries. Raven instantly shakes her head.

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what you do, i'm not going." Raven folds her arms across her chest as she glares.

 

" _Yeah, one, two, princes kneel before you. That's what I said now. Princes, Princes who adore you. Just go ahead now._ " Lexa sings as she sits in a chair by Raven's bed. Raven is groaning and trying to move around in the bed. This is the tenth time she's sang this song to her.

" _Marry him. Or marry me. I'm the one who loves you baby can't you see. I ain't got no future or a family tree but I know what a prince and lover ought to be yeah! I know what a prince and lover ought to be!_ " She continues. Raven groans loudly and she tries to shove her head in her pillow to block Lexa out.

" _Said, if you want to call me baby. Just go ahead now. And if you, like to tell me maybe. Just go ahead now. And if you want to buy me flowers. Just go ahead now. And if you, want to talk for hours. Just go ahead now!_ " Lexa sings loudly. Finally Raven bolts up.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut. Up! I'll do it. I'll fucking do it! Oh my god! I'll do it! Just shut up!" Raven yells. Lexa smirks.

//

"I can't believe I'm doing this. That i'm actually walking around fucking Manhattan of all places. I hate Manhattan. I hate downtown. Ugh." Raven complains as the two walk closer to Lexa's building.

"You'll be fine. It'll be alright." Lexa tries to reassure.

"Are we close?" Raven asks. Lexa nods her head and then remembers Raven can only hear her not see her.

"Yeah it's about another block." Lexa replies. Raven continues to complain about every little thing as they walk. Lexa can't help but chuckle a little as people they walk past look at Raven funny. Thinking she's complaining to no one but herself. They make it to Lexa and Clarke's building.

"Alright, it'll be the third one. Just buzz that and she should come on the intercom." Lexa instructs. Raven nods and steps up to push the button. A buzz sounds and then nothing. They wait a few moments and still nothing and Raven shrugs.

"Okay I did it. I came here. I buzzed. She's not here. Time to leave me alone." Raven says as she retreats and begins walking away. Lexa runs after her.

"No she's home! Just give her a minute." Lexa says. Raven shakes her head.

"No I fulfilled my duty! I did what you asked me to do!" Raven says. 

" _Princes. Princes who adore you. Just go ahead now!_ " Lexa begins singing and Raven shakes her head.

"Oh my god! Fine fine. But if she doesn't answer this time. I swear!" Raven says. The two walk back over to the intercom and Raven presses it again. A moment passes and Lexa thinks maybe Clarke isn't actually home. But then the intercom crackles to life.

"Hello?" Clarke's raspy voice sounds through.

"Hey Clarke!" Lexa yells out at the same time Raven says, "Hi Clarke." Raven looks over and glares where Lexa is standing.

"She can't hear you dummy." Raven says, she turns her attention back to the intercom.

"Sorry about that. Hi Clarke. This is Raven Reyes, I called yesterday with a message from Lexa Woods?" Raven says. Then the intercom goes dead. Raven rolls her eyes.

"See I told you!" Raven says pointedly. Lexa sighs.

"We can't leave. We gotta convince her that it's real. She's gotta get out of our loft and somewhere safe. I can't just leave her." Lexa says. Raven softens.

"She your girlfriend? Is that what this is about?" Raven asks. Lexa nods, forgetting once more that Raven can't actually see her.

"Yeah. We've been together since we were sixteen. I can't leave her without her being safe." Lexa says. Raven nods, seeming to get where Lexa is coming from.

The two stand on the sidewalk. Trying to come up with an idea of how to get Clarke convinced that Raven is telling the truth. Raven's eyebrows shoot up and she looks as if she's come up with an idea.

"I got it. Your loft window is open. You tell me things only you and you alone would know about and i'll shout them to her." Raven says. 

"Great plan! Alright, let's go towards the window!" Lexa exclaims. Raven cups her hands to try and make her mouth a megaphone.

"Hey Clarke! Clarke Griffin! Listen, I know you're in there!" Raven yells. Lexa tries to think of things only Clarke and her would know about.

"Tell her you know about me peeing on her leg when she got stung by a jellyfish in Cabo and she begged me to never tell anyone about it ever." Lexa says. 

"She told me to tell you about that time she had to pee on your leg in Cabo because you got stung by a jellyfish! Now how would I know about that if she weren't here?" Raven yells.

"Tell her...you know about her green underwear that she drunkenly wrote her name in." Lexa says. Raven starts laughing.

"Hey! I know about the green underwear with your name in them!" Raven yells, a smirk plastered on her face. She laughs and looks over at Lexa. "That's hilarious, i'm never getting over that." She says. Lexa laughs cause it kind of is.

Nothing. Lexa thinks of more things that only she would know about.

"The time she downed an entire pitcher of beer in Vegas." Lexa says. Raven cackles.

"She sounds like a girl after my own heart." Raven says, "How about that time in Vegas when you drank an entire pitcher of beer by yourself?!" Raven yells.

"Clarke!" Raven yells once more. Nothing. Lexa can tell Raven is losing patience and Lexa doesn't blame her.

"Um oh oh! Her knitting phase! The sweater she tried to knit me three years ago, it's way too big and it's in the back of the closet next to the box of baby pictures." Lexa says. Raven nods, taking in the information.

"She just told me to remind you of the sweater you knitted for her three years ago that's too big. It's in the back of the closet with baby pictures!" Raven yells. Nothing.

"Hey! Do you hear me talking to you!" Raven yells. A construction worker hanging out of one of the windows looks down at them.

"Hey I hear ya!" He yells down, annoyed.

"Oh shut up!" Raven yells at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of a phone!" The construction worker yells. Raven scoffs.

"Hey! Why don't you kiss my ass, i'm not talking to you!" She yells back. "I'm not gonna stand out her all day!" Raven yells back up to Clarke's and Lexa's window.

"Thank god!" Yells the construction worker.

"Oh man shut the fuck up!" Raven yells back at him as he waves his hand to dismiss her and goes back into the building.

A moment passes and Raven yells again, "Clarke! I'm going to count to three and then i'm out of here! One. Two. Three!" Raven yells. She waits a moment and then begins walking. Lexa feels her heart, sink.

"Wait, Raven. Hold on." Lexa tries to plead.

"No Lexa. No. I did what you asked. I'm sorry you were murdered. I'm sorry you're stuck. But i'm done. Leave me alone." Raven says as she begins walking back towards the sidewalk. It's then the door to her building swings open and a teary eyed Clarke steps out. Raven stops and glances towards where Lexa is.

"Is that her?" Raven asks. 

"Yeah, that's her." Lexa says. Raven nods and approaches Clarke tentatively. Clarke stares at her, her eyes still watering.

"Clarke Griffin?" Raven asks, Clarke nods slowly, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. "I'm Raven. How about we go grab a cup of coffee and talk?" Raven suggests. Clarke nods again and they move to go to a café down the street.

//

"Listen, I don't know you. I don't know this girl Lexa. But lemme tell you what she did to me. She kept me up all night with off-key singing of Two Princes by The Spin Doctors." Raven says pointedly across the table to Clarke. Clarke forms a small smile.

"That's her go to karaoke song." Clarke replies, she stares off into the distance seemingly thinking of a memory.

"Well, she's terrible at it." Raven states. Clarke's smile fades a little and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I just-I just don't really believe in this whole life after death thing." Clarke says. Lexa is sitting next to Clarke at the table and she looks over at Raven.

"Tell her she's wrong." Lexa says to Raven. Raven nods.

"She says you're wrong." Raven says. Clarke tenses a little.

"You're talking to her right now?" Clarke asks. Raven nods. 

"Yes. She just asked me to tell you that you're wrong." Raven says. Clarke purses her lips.

"Alright. So where is she?" Clarke asks, starting to become less and less amused.

"I can't see her. I can only hear her. I'm sorry." Raven says. Clarke nods.

"Tell her i'm right here." Lexa says. Raven laughs a little.

"That doesn't help Lexa." Raven says. Lexa nods realizing 'here' doesn't help. She reaches out and sets her hand on Clarke's. It just goes through, no solidness. Which still isn't making sense to Lexa. She can sit on furniture, she can walk. But she can't touch Clarke or anyone.

"Tell her i'm holding her hand." Lexa says. Raven's eyes soften and she looks at Clarke.

"She says, she's holding your hand." Raven says. Lexa watches Clarke's breath hitch. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Lexa can't help but hope that Clarke can feel her. She can sense her. That she knows she's right here beside her. Clarke finally opens her eyes and her demeanor changes.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me?" Clarke's voice is shaky. Raven goes into instant defense mode.

"Hey listen. If you think I came all this way for my health, you're wrong." Raven says. Clarke shakes her head as tears fall down her cheeks. She stands up and grabs her jacket (actually Lexa's leather jacket) and puts it on.

"Lexa's dead!" Clarke yells. She begins walking out of the café and Lexa panics.

"Tell her I love her!" Lexa yells at Raven.

"She says she loves you." Raven calls out. Clarke stops walking. She then turns around and looks at Raven up and down. She then lets out a deep sigh.

"Lexa would never say that." Clarke says, she turns away and begins walking. Lexa then remembers.

"Ditto! Tell her ditto!" Lexa yells out. Raven furrows her brow in confusion.

"Ditto? What do you mean ditto? Ditto!" Raven yells out. That stops Clarke just as she reaches the door. Lexa stands up and watches as Clarke shoulders begin to breathe deeply. She keeps her back turned for awhile. She finally turns around and Lexa almost thinks she's looking at her. Clarke just stares for a long moment. She then nods, and both Lexa and Raven smile.

 

"Listen. Confidentially, this shit has never happened to me before. Like ever. And now I can't turn it off." Raven says as she sips tea in Clarke and Lexa's apartment. Lexa is pacing near the window while Clarke and Raven sip tea. Raven looks around and spots a frame on the coffee table. She grabs it and looks at it. It's a picture of Lexa and Clarke, Clarke placing a kiss on Lexa's cheek.

"Is that her? Is this you?" Raven asks. 

"Yeah." Both Lexa and Clarke reply simultaneously. Raven studies the picture.

"You're hot. Like really hot. White. But really hot." Raven says. Lexa chuckles and even Clarke smiles a little. A moment of silence passes them as Raven places the frame back on the coffee table.

"What I don't understand is how come she came back?" Clarke asks. Lexa stops pacing and looks at Clarke.

"I don't know." Lexa says. Raven shakes her head.

"In my opinion, I think she got stuck. She was ripped away so violently from her life that she just couldn't go on to the next thing. Unfinished business or whatever. I think she's stuck." Raven rambles. Lexa shakes her head.

"Stop rambling." Lexa rolls her eyes.

"I'm not rambling. I'm just answering her question." Raven says, "She's got an attitude with me right now." Raven says to Clarke.

"I am not having an attitude." Lexa states. Raven looks towards where Lexa is standing. 

"Yes, you do have a attitude." Raven turns back towards Clarke, "We're having a discussion." Raven turns back to where Lexa is, "If you didn't have an attitude, you wouldn't have raised your voice to me." Raven says. Clarke chuckles a little, clearly amused.

"Goddamnit Raven, c'mon." Lexa calls out. Raven sits up in her chair.

"Don't you goddamnit me, Lexa! Do not take the lord's name in vein I swear!" Raven says. She stands up and starts pointing her finger where Lexa is.

"Will you relax?" Lexa yells.

"I am relaxed! You're the one coming at me. You're the dead girl. So if you want me to help, you need to apologize right now!" Raven says. Lexa shakes her head.

"Jesus Christ, you're infuriating." Lexa says. Raven throws her hands up.

"That's it i'm gone. I'm leaving." Raven moves to go towards the door. Lexa follows.

"Okay okay!" Lexa yells out. Raven stops and looks towards Lexa.

"Do not talk to me like that, you hear? You need to apologize." Raven says. She folds her arms across her chest, waiting. Lexa sighs.

"Okay, i'm sorry. I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Will you please sit back down?" Lexa says. Raven softens her resolve and nods. She moves back over to the chair she was sitting in. Clarke looks at Raven with wide eyes and amazement. She has the same look Mrs. Santiago had when Raven was doing her phony routine.

"She's apologized." Raven says to Clarke. Clarke nods, still looking like she's in a daze. Lexa goes back to pacing.

"Okay, Rae. I need you to tell Clarke everything I say word for word." Lexa says. Raven nods.

"She wants me to tell you everything she says word for word." Raven says. Clarke furrows her brow and nods.

"Clarke, you're in danger." Lexa says. Raven scoffs.

"You can't just blurt it out like that. Geez. And quit moving around, you're starting to make me dizzy. I'm going to tell her in my own way." Raven says. Lexa rolls her eyes as Raven faces towards Clarke.

"Clarke, you're in danger, girl." Raven says. Lexa shakes her head at Raven. Clarke stares at Raven, confused.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Clarke asks.

"I know the man who killed me." Lexa says.

"She knows the man who killed her." Raven says.

"His name is Carlos Lopez and I know where he lives." Lexa says.

"His name is Carlos Lopez, he's Puerto Rican. She knows where he lives." Raven says.

"I want you to write down." Lexa says. 

"She wants you to write it down." Raven says. Lexa shakes her head.

"No I want you to write it down." She says pointedly to Raven. Raven scoffs.

"I'm not a damn secretary!" Raven yells. Lexa groans.

"Just do it!" Lexa yells. Raven rolls her eyes and grabs a notepad and pencil by the coffee table. 

"Alright, what do you want me to write?" Raven asks.

"It's 872 Prospect Place, Apartment 302." Lexa says. Raven stops writing.

"Prospect Place?" Raven asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah." Lexa says. Raven stares off in the distance.

"That's my neighborhood." Raven says. Lexa bites her lip but continues.

"Clarke, he's got my wallet. My I.D., my keys. And he was already in here." Lexa says. Raven shakes herself out of her reverie.

"She says he's got her wallet and keys and that he's already been in here." Raven says. Clarke's eyes go wide with panic.

"When you, Titus, and Anya went for a walk, he came in here looking for something. And he's going to come back. You need to go to the police, because...it was a set up. I was murdered on purpose." Lexa says. Raven is silent for a moment and then speaks.

"She-She wants you to go to the police. She said it was a set up. She was murdered on purpose." Raven says timidly. Clarke takes a shaky breath and leans back on the couch, shocked.

"There's someone else involved. I don't know who, but he was talking to someone else about it and-" Raven cuts Lexa off.

"No no. I can't do this. I'm sorry, I can't. I can't be involved in something like this." Raven says she stands up in a panic.

"Wait!" Clarke and Lexa both call out at the same time.

"No i'm sorry. This is some deep shit. I can't be any part of this. I did everything you asked of me Lexa. So i'm leaving. Don't follow me." Raven moves to the door and opens it she turns back around.

"I'm sorry for your loss. And i'm sorry you were murdered." Raven says. She then leaves in a haste. Clarke sighs and Lexa watches her. All she can do now is hope Clarke does go to the police.

 

 

 

 


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes some startling discoveries.

"Thanks for coming over. I didn't really know who else to call with something like this." Clarke says as she gestures for Titus to enter the loft. He smiles and nods.

"You sounded concerned on the phone. What can I help you with Clarke?" He asks. Clarke takes a deep breath, and moves to sit on the couch. Lexa watches and takes a seat next to her.

"This is going to sound absolutely crazy. I totally will understand if you don't believe me. But a woman came by. She said she's a psychic and that Lexa had contacted her." Clarke says. Titus furrows his brow, but doesn't look convinced.

"A psychic?" Titus asks. Clarke sighs and runs her hand through her blonde locks.

"I know. I know it sounds so crazy. But she said Lexa was murdered. That it was a set up. She gave me a name and where he lives and everything. Said he's been here in the loft." Clarke stands up, her emotions starting to get the best of her. Lexa stands with her and looks at Titus who looks confused.

"She's telling the truth Titus. Please, please believe her." Lexa says on deaf ears. Titus leans back in the chair he's in, contemplating it.

"What's this so-called psychic's name?" Titus asks. Clarke looks at him.

"Raven Reyes. She's not so-called. I think she's the real deal." Clarke says. Titus shakes his head and stands up and moves over to Clarke. He grabs one of her hands.

"Look. These type of people, they try to pray on the vulnerable. It's-it's sick." Titus tries. Clarke shakes her head.

"No, this isn't that. She knew things. Private things, about Lexa and I. Things only Lexa knew about." Clarke says. Titus nods his head.

"Sometimes they can pick up on movements, can tell if they're going in the right direction." Titus says. Clarke shakes her head once more, getting frustrated.

"She came here, unprompted. Didn't ask for money or anything like that. I watched her have a freaking conversation with herself! This is real Titus. It's real. I know it is. I could-I could feel her. It was like she was here. I could sense her, Titus." Clarke pleads. Titus sighs and nods his head.

"Okay. Okay. Before going to the police, let me check it out. You can't just walk up to the police station and say a psychic got a tip from your dead partner. They'd just laugh at you. We need some merit here." Titus says. Clarke nods her head vehemently. Lexa takes a deep breath. If anyone can get the evidence and confession they need, Titus can do it.

Clarke moves over and hands the piece of paper Raven had written Carlos's address on. Titus nods his head and puts a reassuring hand on Clarke's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Lexa decides to follow Titus to Carlos's apartment. Just in case Carlos does something and she can go back to Raven and tell her what happened. She hopes it doesn't go down like that.

//

Titus walks tentatively down the sidewalk. He makes it in front of Carlos's apartment complex. He looks for the buzzer and presses Carlos's name. Carlos's voice rings out of the old, crackly speaker. 

"Yeah?"

"Uh hi, can you buzz me in?" Titus says. Not a few seconds pass before the buzzer is pressed. Titus enters and Lexa follows.

"Now be careful, Titus. This guy is dangerous." Lexa says to Titus, even if he can't hear her. Titus looks down at the piece of paper and makes it to the door. Titus sighs and knocks hard on the door. The door swings open and Carlos is standing there. He looks at Titus.

"What's up?" He asks, and gestures for Titus to walk into the apartment. Lexa furrows her brows. 

"Who've you been talking to Carlos?" Titus says. Lexa is confused, this isn't what she thought a confrontation between the two would be like. 

"Nobody man." Carlos says. Titus shakes his head.

"Bullshit. Some chick knows who you are. Knows what happened." Titus says. Carlos shakes his head. Lexa's not-so beating heart starts racing. They know each other.

"I haven't said shit to nobody, alright?" Carlos says. 

"This isn't a game Carlos. She knows your name. Knows where you live!" Titus says.

"A lot of women know my name." He says smugly. Titus kicks over a chair.

"This isn't a joke, Carlos! She knows about the murder." Titus says. Lexa feels like she's going to keel over. Titus was behind this. Titus did this. He friend. Her colleague. Someone she trusted. Had her murdered. Lexa watches the two men, rage filling her.

"Now I want you to find this bitch, whoever she is, and just-just get rid of her." Titus says to Carlos. Titus begins pacing in Carlos's apartment.

"I got 4 million dollars stuck in a goddamn computer. If I don't get those codes-if that money doesn't get transferred soon...i'm dead. We're both dead." Titus says pointedly. 

"Yeah, just tell them you'll have their laundered money by the first of the month." Carlos jokes. Titus kicks over the other chair. Startling Carlos slightly.

"Is this a joke to you? You killed a woman. You were suppose to take her wallet. This isn't a joke." Titus says. Carlos then gets frustrated and moves the kitchen table forcefully.

"Man, I did you a favor! That was a freebie!" Carlos yells, backing Titus into a wall. Titus visibly gulps. All Lexa can do is just watch in shock that this was happening.

"Look. These are drug dealers, okay? Just-help me out. I can't go to jail. $80,000.00 of that money is mine." Titus lowers his voice. Carlos nods his head.

"Just give me the keys to the loft, i'll get the code book myself." Titus says. Carlos walks away from Titus to a drawer. He reaches in then tosses Lexa's keys to Titus, who catches them with ease. Titus backs out of the door, opening it and going to leave. Lexa clenches her jaw, her rage bubbling up. She follows Titus out of the apartment building and watches as he takes a deep breath. Lexa runs over to him and tries with all her might to hit him. She flings her arms, attempting to punch and kick him.

"You son of a bitch! I had a life! Goddamnit! I had a life! Goddamn bastard! Why?! I had a life!" Lexa continues to try and hit Titus, but she keeps just going right through him. She's out of breath now, and exhausted. He had her murdered. He killed her for the money she managed. He killed her because he got into the wrong business with drug dealers. He killed her. He didn't pull the trigger, but he killed her. He took her from her life. From Clarke. Lexa collapses onto the sidewalk.

//

Lexa sits next to Clarke as she sits in front of a police officer at his desk. Lexa can already tell they aren't going to believe her.

"Look, I don't believe in this stuff myself. But this is real. You think I wouldn't come down here if it wasn't real?" Clarke states. The police detective at least looks sympathetic. 

"You told me if I had any new information, that I should come. Well here I am." Clarke says. The detective just stares at Clarke. Lexa looks around and can see other officers looking at Clarke like she's crazy.

"Okay! I know how this sounds. I really do. I hear myself saying this and I cringe. But she knew things. Things only Lexa had said to me." Clarke tries once more. Another woman police officer sits on her other side.

"So this psychic woman is saying there are ghosts and spirits all around us? Watching us all the time?" She asks Clarke. Clarke hesitantly nods. The police woman scoffs and chuckles.

"Well then i'm never going to get undressed again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to deal with." The police woman gets up and walks out of the office, laughing to herself. Lexa looks over at Clarke and can see her eyes getting glassy and clenching her jaw. Clarke turns back to look at the police detective.

"The guy's name is Carlos Lopez. All i'm asking is for you to just check it out." Clarke pleads. The detective nods.

"Alright. Let me just see if he has a record." The detective stands and walks out of the area. Clarke starts nervously bouncing her leg. Lexa watches her.

"I'm here, Clarke. It'll be okay." Lexa says quietly.

After about twenty minutes, the detective returns and throws a file in front of Clarke. Clarke opens it and Lexa can see it's a picture of Raven. It's a mugshot. Clarke flips that over and another picture of Raven, another mugshot, only she has what looks like a wig on, then another of Raven, with her hair a different color, and one more.

"What are you doing? Where is the file on Carlos Lopez?" Clarke asks. The detective leans back in his chair and sighs.

"There is no file on Carlos Lopez. It's probably one of her old boyfriends she's trying to get back at. This 'psychic' woman has a record that goes back to when she was 18. My guess is that she has a juvenile record as well that's sealed. Right here? 2011, forgery, charged with selling fake ID's. And here, arrested for fraud, served about 6 months. And here-" Clarke cuts off the detective.

"No! This isn't possible. She knew things, private things. How the hell would she know about the things she did?" Clarke asks, getting more and more frustrated. Lexa watches the scene unfold.

"A lot of times, they read the obituaries. All she had to do was read the word financial advisor and boom, she's hooked. She probably went on Facebook and Instagram to do research. Dug through your trash, found letters." The detective says. Clarke has tears coming down her face and Lexa can tell she's starting to believe less and less.

"But she knew. She knew about the sweater I knitted. Songs we use to sing. Our trip to Vegas. She knew." Clarke's voice cracks as she begins to silently cry. Lexa's heart breaks. She looks down.

"I'm sorry, Miss Griffin. I know this is hard. You're grieving, vulnerable, you want so hard to believe. One last moment with her. I can press charges on this woman, i'd be more than happy to do that for you." The detective asks. Clarke shakes her head and wipes the tears from her face.

"No. No. I'm just going to go." Clarke says shakily. She gets up and walks out of the precinct. Lexa follows her to her car. Lexa watches as Clarke starts crying incredibly hard, leaning her head on the car door, and just sobbing. Lexa reaches out to touch her but only goes through her once more.

//

Lexa watches Titus type on his computer. She figures he must have gotten her little notebook of codes while Clarke was at the police station. Titus types in one of Lexa's last codes to get into the account.

"Please let this be it." Titus whispers. He types in the code and presses enter. All the accounts pull up, amounting up to 4 million dollars. Titus sighs and relief as Lexa just watches him with a scowl on her face. He then moves and flips over his address book and begins dialing a number.

"Eddie? It's me Titus. Yeah. We're all set." Titus says smugly. Lexa feels sick.

"Okay. Transfer all twelve accounts to a separate account. Rita Miller. Okay. Okay. 135246. Got it. Okay. Tell Mr. Azgeda that there won't be anymore problems." Titus proceeds to hang up the phone. He then makes a new account with the name Rita Miller and watches as he transfers all the money into that separate account. Lexa memorizes the account number for future reference. Titus then clocks out and starts making his way back to his house.

Lexa heads back to the loft to check on Clarke. Ever since the police station, she's watched as Clarke has slipped back into a depression. It has only been about two days but Lexa can tell she's spiraling. Clarke's parents, her own parents, and Anya haven't come by to check on her, and Lexa has no way to get them to do so. Lexa hops through the front door and sees Clarke. She's standing in the kitchen. She's staring off into space as silent tears are falling down her cheeks. Lexa steps into the kitchen and stands next to her. Clarke has an old picture of herself and Lexa sitting on the countertop. It's from when they were in High School. Next to the photo is a half-drank bottle of whiskey. Lexa sighs.

"Clarke. I'm so sorry babe. I'm so so sorry. I wish you could hear me. Please hear me. Please. I'm here. I'll always be here." Lexa whispers to her. Clarke just continues to stare off into nothing.

 

Lexa sits in a chair as Clarke stares up at the ceiling on the couch. Clarke slept off her intoxication and has just awoken. It was now evening and she's been stuck in this position for a good 45 minutes. Lexa finally gets off the chair and moves to kneel down next to Clarke. She tries to stroke her hair. Her cheek. Clarke doesn't feel it though. A knock on the door startles both of them. Clarke gets up and makes her way to the door. She pauses though before just opening it.

"Who is it?" Clarke asks.

"Titus." The voice answers back.

"Clarke, don't open the door to him!" Lexa yells out. Clarke unlocks the chain and opens the door. Titus greets Clarke with a smile. Lexa clenches her jaw.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were. I got your text message about the police station. I'm sorry it didn't pan out." Titus says. Clarke casts her eyes down.

"It's okay." She whispers. Titus then takes her hand.

"I want you to know, i'm a friend Clarke." Titus says. Lexa flares.

"You were never our friend." Lexa states. Clarke smiles.

"Thank you, Titus. I really appreciate it." The two of them stand awkwardly. Titus then clears his throat.

"Can I come in for some coffee?" Lexa looks over at Clarke wide-eyed. No way in hell does she want this man near Clarke,

"Absolutely. Make yourself at home." Clarke replies. Lexa growls. She follows all of Titus's movements towards the couch. Titus sits down, he then picks up the frame of Lexa and Clarke that Raven had seen as well. He stares at it for a moment, then he sets it down. Clarke comes in with two cups of coffee and hands one to Titus. Titus thanks her and Clarke sits in Lexa's old recliner.

"Everything is different at the office. It's very strange. She definitely held everything together I must admit." Titus says, sipping his coffee. Clarke nods.

"She had a habit of doing that. She held me together, that's for sure." Clarke states. Titus gives her a sympathetic smile.

"My wife did the same." A moment of silence passes them, just sipping their coffees. Lexa continues to sit and glare at Titus.

"Does it ever get easier?" Clarke's voice cracks. Titus sighs.

"I don't know. All I know is that you have to remember the love you use to have. The amount of life that was bursting through them. Lexa loved you. She really loved you. You were her whole life." Titus says. Clarke nods. Gives a tight-lipped smile. They sit in silence until Titus finishes his coffee. The longer he sits with Clarke, the more Lexa is fuming. 

"Do you want another cup?" Clarke asks, sitting her empty up on the coffee table. Titus shakes his head.

"No thank you. I appreciate the offer though." Titus replies. He stands from the couch and Clarke stands from the recliner. Clarke walks over to him and he envelopes Clarke into a hug. For some reason, this action makes all of Lexa's anger boil over. She sits up and hits the frame sitting on the coffee table. The thing that surprises her the most about this action, is that it flies off the table and shatters on the ground. Clarke jumps away from Titus. Both of them staring at the picture frame. Lexa looks at her hand and the picture frame wide eyed. She touched it. She actually felt it. She was able to break it. Lexa doesn't even wait for Titus to leave before she is jumping through the door.

//

The minute Lexa saw what she could do, she knew who she needed to pay a visit to. Even if the man scared her shitless. Lexa runs down the steps to the subway tunnel. She sticks her head into one of the subway cars, looking for the man. It feels tingly as her body continuously goes through the metal. She finally spots him and jumps through. She looks around the subway cart and finally sees him. He's leaning over a woman who is reading a newspaper, reading along with her. He hasn't spotted her yet.

"Hey!" Lexa yells at the man. He looks up and sees Lexa. She watches as he gets angry.

"Get off my train!" He yells, eyes wild. Lexa squares her shoulders, ready to put up a fight if she has to.

"No." She states firmly. The man grows even more wilds and hits the newspaper out of the woman's hands making her gasp.

"Get off!" He hits a bag of groceries off of someone's lap as he moves towards Lexa.

"Get off!" He hits a book that someone is reading and it falls to the floor.

"Get off!" He's in front of Lexa now and pushes her shoulders making her stumble back a few paces. She plants her feet on the ground and stands tall. He pushes her again but she holds her ground.

"Get off!" He yells once more in her face.

"No! I'm not leaving until you show me how to do that! I want to learn and I want you to teach me!" Lexa yells. The man pushes her shoulders again.

"Get off!" Lexa stands firm once more. He pushes again.

"Get off!" Lexa keeps her face stoic, determined. The man stops and softens slightly.

"You stubborn asshole." He smirks.

 

The man chuckles at Lexa as she's on her knees in an empty part of the subway station. She's trying her damnedest to move a bottle cap on the ground.

"What are you doing? You're trying to push it with your finger. You can't push it with your finger, you're dead!" He exclaims. Lexa keeps trying but her finger just keeps going through it. 

Lexa scoffs, getting frustrated. "Damnit." She hisses underneath her breath.

"It's all in your mind. The problem with you is that you still think you're real! You think you're wearing those clothes! You think you're crouched down on that floor! Bullshit!" The man exclaims.

He walks closer to Lexa, "You don't got a body no more, kid! It's all up here now!" He puts his pointer finger on his temple, "If you want to move something, you've gotta move it with your mind! You gotta focus, you get me?"

"How? How do I focus?" Lexa asks, already exasperated.

"I don't know how you focus," He bends down to where Lexa is on her knees,"You just focus." He then flicks the bottle cap and it clinks down the cement of the subway platform. Lexa stares at it in awe.

"God! How'd you do that?" Lexa exclaims. He smirks at her and stands up once more.

"You gotta take all your love all your anger and just push it down to the pit of your stomach and then let it explode like a nuclear reactor." He then demonstrates by kicking an empty soda can towards Lexa.

Lexa stands up and stares at the soda can. She starts moving her fingers around and tries to muster up the feelings he had just described. She thinks maybe something has boiled to the surface and runs and tries to kick the soda can. She goes right through it and ends up falling on her back. The man begins laughing hard at Lexa falling. Lexa feels embarrassed and pissed the longer he laughs. She stands up in a fury and kicks the can. It goes flying and goes right through the mans head, landing way down the subway platform.

The man stares at her wide eyed, "Way to go kid!" He encourages. Lexa has her mouth agape, a small smile in awe.

"I did it!" She finally yells in excitement. He smiles at her and nods his head.

After about thirty minutes Lexa is pretty much able to touch objects most of the time. She walks over to a glass bottle sitting on top of trashcan. She leans down to look at it level. She takes her finger and concentrates. She goes and pushes, it goes through the bottle. She takes a deep breath and tries again, but it goes through once more. She takes one more second to really concentrate and get her bearings. She pushes her index finger towards the glass bottle and it makes contact and shatters onto the ground. Lexa smiles in triumph. The man gives her a pat on the back and then takes off, hopping onto the subway train passing through.

After about ten minutes, Lexa starts walking down the platform towards the stairs. She walks over to the trash can and hits the flap and it swings. She sees and empty soda can sitting on and bench and she walks over and hits it in one try. As she walks something catches her eye. It's a poster for her financial company she worked for. She looks at it and then gets an idea. She knows now how to get back at Titus for having her murdered. She smirks and starts walking towards the stairs. A sign on hinges hangs and Lexa takes a leap and smacks the sign making it swing, she squeals in excitement.

//

Lexa walks towards the glowing neon sign of Raven's shop. She stops as she watches more ghosts walk through the door of the shop. Lexa then walks through as well and moves to Raven's room where a horde of ghosts are standing around the room, whispering. Raven looks annoyed as a family sits around her table.

"If you concentrate I can probably rouse him. What's his name?" Raven asks directly this time. No theatrics.

"Orlando." A woman states.

"Alright, Orlando, Orlando, is there an Orlando in here?" Raven calls out into the room Lexa watches a man stand up and move towards Raven.

"I'm here." He says.

"He's here." Raven says unenthusiastically. Lexa just looks around the room in awe at the amount of ghosts.

"Hey." Lexa says, Raven shoots up with a slight smile on her face.

"Lexa!" She exclaims.

"Excuse me, i'm Orlando. I was here first, the line is over there." The man gestures to the huge line around the room. Lexa just ignores him.

"Where did all these ghosts come from Raven? Can you hear them too?" Lexa asks as she approaches the table.

"Hear them?! Can I hear them?! I hear them in the morning, I hear them in the evening. They come into the shower. What the fuck did you do to me Lexa? Did you tell every spook that you met me? I got ghosts from Jersey coming here!" Raven exclaims. Lexa starts laughing heartily, not really believing that this phony psychic is now not a phony.

"That's kind of amazing, Raven." Lexa tries, Raven scoffs.

"Excuse me, can we start?" A woman sitting at the table asks Raven. Raven turns to her and glares daggers at her.

"Chill the fuck out alright?" Raven hisses, the woman just sits back in her chair.

"Listen Rae, I need your help again. We need to go do something." Lexa starts but Raven holds up her hand.

"No. I am not doing anything else with you. You are holding onto a life that doesn't want you anymore. It doesn't want your anymore Lexa. Give up the ghost!" Raven yells.

"Are you talking to us?" Another woman at the table asks. Raven turns to her and stares daggers at her.

"Does it look like i'm talking to you? You'll know when i'm talking to you. Aren't you suppose to be concentrating? Yeah, sit back and concentrate." Raven says harshly. She turns back to where Lexa is standing. "Alright Lexa, are you going to leave? Cause I got work to do."

Lexa shakes her head and forgets Raven can't see her, "No i'm not leaving."

"Fine then stay there-excuse me, excuse me!" She looks at the people sitting around her table that aren't paying attention to her,"You ready now? Let's do this." Raven leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

"Listen Raven! I have to talk to you, I figured out a plan. I know what we can do and-" Lexa gets cut off when the man known as Orlando jumps right into Raven's body. Raven sits up instantly with wide eyes, startling the group around the table. She moves around and makes weird noises until she straightens out.

"Morticia? Morticia where you at? I can hardly see." Raven's voice is deep like a man's. The woman across from Raven lights up and stares at her.

"Orlando is that you? I'm right in front of you." Morticia says. Raven focuses her eyes on the woman and frowns.

"Damn baby, what'd you do to your hair?" Raven bellows out. Morticia touches her fiery orange hair and smiles.

"You like it Orlando? It's autumn sunrise!" She exclaims happily. Then Raven starts thrashing until Orlando gets thrown out of Raven's body. Raven scoffs a disgusted noise.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Raven yells. Orlando is on the floor, exhausted.

"Orlando?!" Morticia yells out. Raven scoffs again and shakes her hands out, clearly trying to get rid of the heebie jeebies.

"Ugh, I can hardly move." Orlando calls out from the floor. 

"You should know better than that, jumping into bodies wipes ghosts out." Another ghost from across the room says. Lexa just watches the whole scene unfold around her.

"Everybody out!" Raven yells

"What happened to Orlando? Where's the insurance policy?" Morticia asks Raven. Raven snarls and moves from her chair.

"Are you deaf?! I said everybody out! Every ghost and human being, get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Raven yells. All the ghosts move and leave the room while the human beings leave as well. Lexa doesn't move from her spot though. It's then Carlos comes in and Lexa is frozen.

"Get out." Raven says to him. He smirks at her.

"You a fortune teller? Why don't you tell me" He asks. 

"Carlos." Lexa says. Raven perks up at the name.

"Carlos!" Raven exclaims. Carlos looks shocked.

"Prospect Place Carlos?" Raven asks, Carlos reaches into his waistband.

"Get out of here fast!" Lexa exclaims. Raven sits up instantly and flips over the table at Carlos who gets hit. Raven runs into her closet as shots get fired. He shoots at the closet door and misses Raven as she's crumpled up into the corner. Lexa walks through the wall into the closet after Carlos takes off.

"Raven we're in trouble." Lexa says to her. Raven looks over at her, actually meeting her eyes this time.

"We?! What do you mean we?! You're already dead! Don't you understand, these people are trying to kill me!" Raven yells.

"Yeah, you're right! But I have a plan, and if you don't help then they'll be back." Lexa says. Raven scoffs and shakes her head.

"Why can't you just find a house to haunt huh? Go rattle some chains or something." Raven says.

"Raven come on. I have an actual plan this time. I just need some of your fake ID's." Lexa tries. 

"No forget it!" Raven says.

"If you do this, they'll never bother you again. I promise." Lexa says. Raven stares at her, clearly contemplating it.

"Alright, fine. What do I have to do? What exactly do I have to do?" Raven asks. Lexa thinks about it for a second, gathering her thoughts.

"Do you have a really nice dress? Professional, not too revealing?" Lexa asks. Raven smirks and gives Lexa a mischievous grin.

 

 


	4. The Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven execute Lexa's plan, but not without some bumps along the way.

Lexa and Raven walk around in downtown Manhattan towards Lexa's office building. Raven is wearing the most skin-tight, short, purple, sparkly dress Lexa has ever seen. Her heels are knock off stilettos and Lexa is slightly worried she might twist her ankle. She also realizes this was the best Raven could do on short notice.

"What's wrong with what i'm wearing?" Raven asks, not even trying to whisper and looking like she's talking to herself.

"I mean...not necessarily anything. It's a nice dress, just-a little tight for a bank don't you think?" Lexa asks. Raven scoffs.

"Listen, I bet you work with a bunch of old white dudes. They won't question me being there because they'll be too busy staring at my ass and rack. It's a win-win." Raven says pointedly. Lexa can't help but chuckle and shake her head.

"Alright. I guess I see your point." Lexa says, Raven beams with the win. The two turn a corner and Lexa's tall work building comes into view.

"I don't know if I can do this Lex. I don't know anything about banking. Maybe I should just go home." Raven says, her nerves starting to break through her normally cool façade.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm going to be right by you the whole step of the way. You just have to listen to me and not be nervous. Your fake ID looks great!" Lexa reassures. They walk up the steps and enter the building where it's completely alive and bustling with people making transactions and opening accounts.

"Okay Rae, go straight ahead to that desk over there. It's where you open new accounts." Lexa says.

Raven scoffs, "I'm not giving them no money!"

"Shh stop. Just follow my lead." Lexa says. They approach the older woman behind the desk. "Tell her you're here to fill out a signature card for a new account."

"Can I help you miss?" The older woman asks.

"Uh yes, i'm here to fill out a signature card for a new account." Raven states sweetly. Raven takes a seat in one of the big leather chairs and Lexa takes a seat in the other next to her.

"Do you know your account number?" The older woman asks with a smile on her face.

"135246." Lexa says.

"135." Raven starts.

"246." Lexa repeats again.

"246." Raven finishes. The older woman begins typing away into the computer.

"Rita Miller." Lexa states.

"Who?" Raven asks aloud. The older woman stops typing and looks at Raven.

"What?" The older woman asks.

"Tell her Rita Miller!" Lexa exclaims.

"Rita Miller." Raven gives a smile to the older woman. The woman frowns.

"Didn't they have you sign a card when you opened the account?" She questions.

"Tell her Titus Flemkeppa opened it for you by phone and asked you to come in today." Lexa says. Raven sighs.

"Well you see, Titus Flemkeppa opened it for me by phone, that account, and now he's asked me to come in today." Raven lies. The older woman buys it and smiles.

"I see." She goes back to typing. She ceases the typing and reaches over for a blank signature card and gives it to Raven.

"Alright, just sign this card on the bottom line, please." Raven nods.

"Can I use your pen?" Raven asks, the woman nods and hands her the very expensive pen.

Lexa is too busy looking at the computer screen and beaming at her plan already working that she doesn't watch Raven signing her name. She finally looks down and sees she almost has her entire full name, 'Raven Reyes' written.

"No! No! No! Rita Miller!" Lexa yells. Raven jumps, not expecting Lexa's outburst, making the older woman startle a little as well.

Raven laughs nervously, "I-uh-i'm sorry, I need another one. I signed the wrong name." She puts on her best smile. The woman looks at her incredulously but sighs and reaches for another blank card. Lexa face palms as Raven beings signing again only this time 'Rita Miller'.

"Okay now tell her to make sure it goes straight up to the third floor file, because you have a transaction to make." Lexa tells her. Raven nods and finishes signing her name and hands the signature card to the older woman.

"Please make sure this goes right up to the third floor file because, I have a transfusion to make." Raven says, not catching her mistake.

"A what?!" The older woman exclaims. Lexa cringes.

"Lets go." She groans.

Raven nervously laughs, "You know what I mean. Can I keep this pen?" She asks. The woman looks between Raven and the pen and sighs.

"Sure." Raven beams.

"Thank you so much." Raven and Lexa stand and make their way out of there.

They make it to the elevator and go up to the third floor, the entire way bickering as other people in the elevator look at Raven weird. They make it to the third floor and start making their way towards the guard.

"Okay now I want you to tell the guard you're here to see Nyko Hoffman." Lexa says. Raven nods.

Raven taps on the guards shoulder, "Hi, i'm here to see Nyko Hoffman." Raven gives him a pearly white smile and Lexa watches as the guard starts checking Raven out. _I guess she did have the right idea._ The guard seems to snap out of his reverie and looks at Raven.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"No i'm here for my health." Raven snaps. Lexa shakes her head.

"Don't do that! Tell him Rita Miller's here." Lexa says.

"You can tell him Rita Miller is here." Raven smiles sweetly. The guard nods his head and walks over to Nyko's desk.

"Okay Rae, Nyko is really clueless. I've known him for five years and he still thinks my name is-" Lexa gets cut off.

"Why the hell are you whispering?" Raven asks. Lexa is a little taken aback. She actually has no idea why she's whispering.

"Shut up. Listen to what i'm saying." Lexa says, Raven huffs. "Nyko is kind of a social moron so you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Just tell the guard that Nyko knows you and that you spent time with him and his wife Tris at the Trikru Christmas party last year." The guard beings making his way back over and stops in front of them with his arms crossed and a cocked eyebrow.

"What is this in regards to?" The guard questions. 

"What? He doesn't remember me? Oh we spent all that time at the Trikru Christmas party last year. He and his lovely wife Tris. It was beautiful. Big ole tree, thousands of presents everywhere-" Lexa decides to cut her off before she keeps embellishing and musters up her strength to lightly jab her. Raven startles by the touch and stops talking. The guard studies her and then nods and makes his way back over to Nyko at his desk.

"Will you quit poking me!" She exclaims.

"Well don't over do it...alright this will be super easy, Nyko was so drunk at that party that he could have had a conversation with Kate Middleton and wouldn't have remembered." Lexa says, it makes Raven chuckle a little. They watch as the guard informs Nyko of the things Raven said and watches as his eyes go wide with embarrassment. He then stands from his desk and waves Raven over with a smile. Raven and Lexa begin to walk towards him.

He holds out his hand and it's clear he's still super embarrassed as he has a slight tint in his cheeks.

"Uh hi, hello. Yeah...it's been-it's been a long time." He tries and Lexa almost wants to laugh at how embarrassed Nyko is.

Raven takes a seat and gives him a smile, "Oh a long time." 

"Ask him how Luna and Artigas are doing." Lexa says with a smirk.

"Oh by the way how are Luna and Artigas doing?" Raven asks. Niko's eyes widen with even more embarrassment. 

"They're-they're fine. Just fine, thank you. Uh how is your...family?" He smiles, and Lexa knows she has him convinced.

Raven beams, "Oh they couldn't be better!" Nyko nods and continues to give her a smile.

"So what, um, brings you here today?" Nyko finally asks. Lexa moves her arms across her chest smugly.

"You're closing an account."

"I'm closing an account." Raven says. Nyko nods and moves over to his computer.

"Oh wonderful, do you have an account number?" He asks. Raven nods.

"135246." Lexa repeats.

"135246." Raven says. Nyko beings typing it in then stops and looks at the computer screen with wide eyes. He looks from the computer screen to Raven then back to the computer screen, absolutely shocked.

"Well, Rita, it looks like you'll be withdrawing $4 million dollars with us today." He stammers. Raven's eyes go wide.

"$4 million dollars!?" She yells loudly.

"Say yes. Say yes!" Lexa yells.

"Is that correct?" Nyko asks.

Raven swallows, "Yes. Yes. Yeah-uh yeah. That's correct." She squeaks, her voice higher than normal. Lexa can tell she might be on the verge of passing out.

"Easy Rae. Easy." Lexa tries to calm. Nyko begins nodding his head.

"Yes...okay. Well how would you like that?" Nyko asks.

"Tens and twenties?" Raven asks. Nyko frowns.

"Pardon?"

"Cashiers check. Tell him you want a cashiers check." Lexa says.

"I think better a cashiers check." Raven corrects, Nyko chuckles and nods his head.

"Cashiers check, yes absolutely. Of course we-uh require identification for everyone. It's procedure." Nyko says. Raven nods adamantly.

"Ah yes. My ID!" Raven exclaims happily. She takes her bag and dumps the entire contents of it on his desk, Lexa shakes her head and face palms once more. She gets her wallet and hands it to Nyko and he takes it with a smile.

"Alright, i'll be right back." He stands up from his desk and begins walking away.

"$4 million dollars!" Raven yells through gritted teeth.

"Shhhh." Lexa shushes her. After a few minutes Nyko returns with a file and smiles at Raven.

"Well we have some things for you to sign here. This right here officially closes the account." He hands her a card that has the amount and account number on it. He also hands her his expensive pen. Raven begins to sign.

"Remember Rita Miller." Lexa reminds her. Raven nods.

"Mhmm Ri-ta Miller. That's my name. My name. Rita Miller." Raven says in a sing-song voice as she signs the card. Just then Lexa looks up and sees the one person at this particular time she'd rather not run into. Clarke. She's greeted by Lexa's secretary Harper with a warm hug and Lexa can hear them exchanging pleasantries. 

"Raven, i'll be right back." Lexa says, knowing she needs to create a diversion before Clarke spots Raven. Considering what Raven is wearing, it won't be hard to miss her. Raven nods as Nyko gives her more papers to sign. Lexa walks over to Clarke as she sits and waits. Then Harper returns and goes up to Clarke.

"The person you need to see is right over there." Harper says to her, pointing a little past Raven. Clarke nods and stands and begins walking, Lexa sees a stack of papers on a desk and knocks them over right in front of Clarke. Clarke stops and crouches down to pick up all the papers.

"Mama took the money that she made in the oil wells and she sunk it into gas pumps. You know how they have at the gas station? And those gas stations have five or six of those things so it's very lucrative." Raven rambles to Nyko. 

"Rae we gotta go." Lexa says.

"It really adds up." Raven continues, ignoring Lexa.

"Say goodbye!" Lexa yells. 

"Well I gotta go now, it has been a real pleasure a real pleasure! And do you think I could keep this pen?- and" Raven gets cut off by Lexa throwing the chair up so Raven gets up, making her yelp loudly and startling Nyko, in a high pitch voice she says, "Say goodnight to Luna and Artigas for me!" Raven then begins to hurry away from Nyko's desk.

"Why are you rushing me?" Raven asks Lexa as they try and hurry away towards the elevators.

"Because, you're embellishing too much and-" Lexa gets cut off when they enter the elevator and just as the door is closing Clarke has rushed in front of them staring wide eyed at Raven, then the door closes.

"Oh." Raven says. They make their way out of the building as Raven continues to freak out over the fact she has a check for $4 million dollars in her cleavage.

"What am I gonna do with $4 million dollars?! Oh, I'm gonna buy the building...no no wait, i'm gonna buy the block. I'm gonna send my friend away whenever she gets annoying. I'm gonna go to space camp..." Raven continues to ramble on what she's going to do with the money when Lexa gets an idea. She sees a group of nuns trying to raise money for something.

"Woah woah, Raven, hold up. I got an idea." Lexa stops her a few feet away from the nuns. Raven stops.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Take the check out of your cleavage." Lexa says. Raven cocks her eyebrow but does what she's told. "Now endorse it." 

"What? No, if I endorse it and drop it, someone will get it. I'll just keep it in my cleavage." Raven begins to put the check back into her cleavage.

"Look. It's not your money. I never said you were going to get the money. This is blood money. I was killed for this money. Endorse the check." Lexa states. Raven stops her movements with wide eyes and looks like she might start crying.

"But-but, how are you-Lex, what are you gonna do with it?" Raven asks. Lexa looks over towards the nuns.

"Look over there to your left." Lexa says. Raven slowly but surely turns towards where the nuns are asking people for donations. She then turns back towards Lexa.

"I know you don't think i'm giving this $4 million dollars to a bunch of nuns!" Raven yells.

"Raven! If you don't do it, they'll track you down. The only protection for you is to get rid of it." Lexa says. Raven's shoulders sag.

"Ah shit, Lex! C'mon you're killing me! It's $4 million dollars!" Raven pleads. Lexa smirks.

"Think of it this way, you'll go to heaven." Lexa tries to joke. Raven scowls.

"I don't want to go to heaven! I want to go back and cash the goddamn check!" Raven says but takes out her pen she took from the bank and begins to make her way over to the nuns, albeit, reluctantly. They make it to the table where the nuns greet Raven and she ignores them as she begins signing.

"Remember to endorse it Rita Miller." Lexa reminds, Raven scoffs.

"I know." She mutters angrily.

"Make it out to, it looks like St. Joseph's shelter." Lexa says. Raven nods but continues to scowl.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Raven mutters, the nuns look at Raven then each other curiously. Raven finishes endorsing it and sighs.

"Alright, now give it to her." Lexa says.

"I will I will. I just want to feel it and hold it one last time! I will I will." Raven says, the nuns raise their eyebrows at Raven, thinking she's arguing with herself. Raven stares at the check and begins taking deep breaths. She looks up at the nuns and slowly moves her hand to hand the check to one of them. She gives them a hurting smile.

"Bless you child. Bless you." The nun says as she reaches and has her hand on the check. Raven holds onto the check tighter. The two begin trying to pull the check.

"Let go." Lexa says, Raven starts sadly chuckling as her face contorts to pain.

"Let go!" Lexa exclaims, finally Raven lets go with a huff and scowls. She instantly starts walking away from the table.

"Hey, i'm proud of you!" Lexa says, jogging to catch up with her.

"You know what Lexa, I don't care if you're proud of me!" Raven yells, getting weird looks from everyone on the street.

"You stay away from me from now on! What is that nun gonna do with it?! She can't even buy nice underwear! She can't buy nothing! I hate you! Never talk to me again!" Raven yells as she begins walking faster, Lexa can't help but chuckle but stops following her, making good on her promise that this was the last thing she needed from Raven.

"I think you're pretty wonderful Raven Reyes!" Lexa calls out to her. Raven stops and turns around and just sticks out her tongue at Lexa's direction before walking off.

//

Lexa watches smugly as Titus continues to type in 'Rita Miller's' account number and it keeps showing up as the account being closed. It's the evening now and everyone in the building is gone. Actual sweat is dripping down Titus's forehead as he continues to type in the account number. He then keeps searching through other accounts and spends thirty minutes seeing if it was in a different account. He of course comes up empty. He continues to pale and sweat, banging on his keyboard as Lexa sits in a chair behind him, beaming.

"Go ahead and search, you'll never find it." Lexa says to him. He begins rubbing his bald head in frustration.

"They're gonna kill you Titus. You and Carlos. You're gonna be fertilizer. They're gonna bury you right next to Jimmy Hoffa!" Lexa chuckles. Lexa then gets an idea. She turns her rolling chair and plants her feet on the wall, "Yee-hoo." She says as she pushes herself off the wall, making the rolling chair move across the floor in Titus's line of vision. He stops what he's doing with wide eyes, looking at the chair then looking around the office. He then stands up in a panic and continues to look around. He moves to turn off the monitor of his computer. He turns and starts to walk away a little and Lexa goes over and hits the power button on the monitor and with a 'beep' it comes back on. Titus whips around and sees the monitor is back on. Lexa watches as he blanches.

He makes his way back over to his desk and stares at the monitor. He then looks around the office once more. Lexa then goes to the keyboard and begins typing. Titus can see the keys being pushed in as it spells out on the monitor a word. Murderer. His eyes widen and he backs away a little before looking around the office.

"Who's doing that?! Who's doing that?!" He yells to no one. Lexa chuckles at his frightened state. She moves back to the keyboard and begins typing again, spelling out another word.

Lexa.

She copies it and makes it repeat itself over and over again down the screen as Titus's breath hitches and he begins breathing deeply with wide eyes. He then gets angry and takes the monitor and pushes it off his desk, shattering it. He then grabs his jacket with a huff and runs out of the office.

Lexa follows him and realizes he's going to her's and Clarke's loft. He buzzes and Clarke answers and buzzes him up. Lexa follows him up, a smug smile still on her face as he continues to try and wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Clarke swings the door open and greets Titus with a smile.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you after you cancelled earlier." Clarke says. Titus nods and makes his way into their loft.

"Yeah I uh, I just had some work to do." Titus stammers, trying to control his breathing.

"Little trouble with the bank." Lexa says, a smirk placed permanently on her face.

"Oh well I hope you got it done. I was actually just putting some leftover spaghetti I made away if you want some?" Clarke asks him as she begins to move a little towards the kitchen.

"Listen Clarke I-uh I need to ask you something." Titus stammers, Clarke furrows her brow.

"Yeah he wants to ask if he can borrow $4 million dollars." Lexa leans into Clarke's ear, even though she can't hear her.

"When you-when you said that you thought Lexa was-was here, what did you feel? What did she say to you?" He stutters. Clarke's eyes widen in surprise at his question.

"Why? What does that have to do with anything?" Clarke asks skeptically.

"Just...listen to me for a second! What did this psychic woman say to you? What did she actually say to you?" Titus pleads, Lexa can tell Clarke is getting extremely uncomfortable as Titus starts making his way to stand quite close to Clarke with a wild look in his eye.

Clarke shakes her head. "Stop Titus. Why are you acting like this? All crazed and like you're strung out?" Titus moves away from her and begins pacing the floor, looking around the loft.

Clarke begins to sigh, "It doesn't matter. It wasn't real. What the hell is going on with you?"

Titus shakes his head and wipes at his forehead once more, silence filling the room.

"Does this have anything to do with her being at the bank today?" Clarke asks. Lexa cringes. That's exactly what she was hoping to avoid, Titus finding out Raven was at the bank. Titus perks up with an agape mouth.

"She was at the bank?" Titus asks. Clarke nods.

"I saw her and I asked Nyko and he said she was closing an account. Her name isn't even Raven Reyes, it's Rita Miller or something." Clarke explains, Lexa watches as Titus pales once more and looks like he might pass out. Clarke seems to notice too and furrows her brow.

"Titus, are you okay?" Clarke asks with concern, moving over to him and placing her hand on his forearm. Titus visibly swallows.

"Ye-ye-yeah. It's just my-my stomach." He cracks out. He actually starts shaking.

"Jesus." Clarke says, noticing him shaking.

"Do you have some like Pepto-bismol or something?" Titus asks. Clarke nods.

"Yeah it's upstairs let me get it for you." Clarke moves towards the stairs and walks up as Lexa watches Titus let out a huge breath.

Lexa moves over to him and pokes his side, making him jump and whip around.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asks and pokes him again, "Have a tummy ache?" She pokes him again and watches him continue to whip around.

"Get the hell away from me!" He loudly whispers. Lexa smacks his stomach this time and he tries to swipe at her, Lexa continues to poke and smack him as he runs into the kitchen. Lexa pushes him into one of the walls in the kitchen.

"Now do you believe in ghosts?" Lexa asks with a smirk.

He then goes over to their gas stove and grabs the newspaper and turns the knobs.

"I'll set the place on fire, I swear to god." Titus exclaims, Lexa goes over to Titus and sucker punches him in the face making him stumble back as she reaches over and turns the knobs back to the 'off' setting. Titus watches with wide eyes. Titus looks around the kitchen and sees something by the sink. He reaches over and grabs a huge kitchen knife.

"Slit her throat." Titus says, Lexa pauses with wide eyes.

"Titus." She says through gritted teeth. He moves around the kitchen as Lexa can hear Clarke's footsteps moving about up the stairs.

"I swear to god, i'll cut her throat." Lexa looks towards the stairs and sees Clarke not paying attention, coming down the steps, "I need that money and I need it tonight. 11:00. If that psychic lady doesn't bring the money here, Clarke is dead. You hear me? I'll kill her." Titus finishes, Clarke walks into the kitchen, slightly confused holding the medicine.

"Hey who are you talking to?" Clarke asks, Titus sets the knife down on the counter and Lexa lets out a breath. He whips around and goes towards Clarke.

"Listen Clarke, I'm sorry but I have to go. Something important came up, there's something going on at the bank, but I can't explain right now. But i'll come back, say, like 11:00?" Titus says making his way towards the door.

"Okay? Sure." Clarke says with furrowed brows. He leaves and Lexa clenches her jaw. He's going to go after Raven.

//

Lexa rushes through Raven's apartment and sees her watching TV on her couch.

"Raven!" Lexa yells out. Raven instantly stands up.

"Lexa?" She calls out, looking around.

"You're in trouble. They want the check and they're coming here to get it." Lexa says as Raven furrows her brow.

"What do you mean they want the check?! The check you said they wouldn't know about!?" Raven yells, it's then Lexa hears a car pull up and doors slam, she rushes over to the window and peers down at the street.

"They're here! They're here! Get out of here!" Lexa yells, Raven rushes around the room and begins moving out of her apartment. Lexa stays behind as she hears Raven knocking on neighbors doors to let her in, she then hears a door slam and and knows Raven is inside someone's apartment. She hears running footsteps down the hallway until they stop at Raven's apartment door. Two gunshots go through the door to the locks and Lexa watches Carlos kick the door to swing open. Titus and Carlos begin looking around Raven's apartment.

"Shit it looks like that bitch just left." Carlos says, his gun still firmly in his hand.

"I'll go check the door downstairs." Titus says and rushes out of the apartment. Carlos begins making the rounds through Raven's apartment again and Lexa gets an idea. He starts heading towards the front door and Lexa swings it shut right in front of him. He jumps back, startled. He slowly opens the front door again and peeks his head out, gun raised.

"Titus?" He calls out into the hallway timidly. He then moves back inside and Lexa slams the door again, making him jump. She then moves over the the entertainment center and makes the DVD's and books fall off and turns on the TV, making him startle even more and moves further into the apartment. Lexa then goes over to the fireplace mantel and starts throwing the metal candle sticks at him as he ducks with wide eyes. He yells and runs into the kitchen where Lexa goes and just as he passes the fridge, Lexa opens it and it smacks him in the face, he then moves into the hallway and Lexa throws things from the different rooms as he continues to yell. He runs into the bathroom and shuts the door and locks it, clearly not understanding how this whole ghost thing works. Lexa goes through the door and watches as he shakes with his gun raised.

Lexa walks over to the sink and turns it to 'hot'. Carlos jumps and looks over towards the sink. The mirror begins to fog up with the heat and Lexa goes over to the mirror and spells out 'BOO'. Carlos jumps back watching and raises his gun towards the mirror and shoots it, shattering it. Lexa then goes over him and pokes him in the stomach which causes him to scream. He then runs out, dropping his gun and Lexa follows him out of the apartment. He runs down the stairs and collides into Titus who was making his way back upstairs. Carlos doesn't even spare him a glance.

Lexa hears Titus call out his name as she continues to poke him. Carlos yells and finally makes it to the exit/entrance of the apartment building and runs out. Lexa shoves him into a parked car and he falls over, looking around manically. She then shoves him into a group of people and they shove him off of them. He begins running and Lexa shoves him once more into a sandwich board sign, knocking it over. When he gets up he starts sprinting.

"Help me! Someone help me!" Carlos yells, he gets further from Lexa, but runs out into the busy street. Lexa sees a huge semi-truck and another car slam on their brakes but they aren't fast enough and he gets sandwiched in-between the two. Lexa has to look away at the scene when the impact happens. She then looks and sees Carlos's body. She looks behind her and sees Titus with wide eyes at the scene, before he takes off running back to his car, probably. Lexa turns her attention back to Carlos and sees him get up, but it's not really him. He's just like Lexa. Lexa watches as he looks at himself and then runs over to where the commotion is. Lexa watches him see his body and begins to back away.

"You're dead Carlos." Lexa calls out to him. He turns and looks at her wide eyed. It's then Lexa hears a low groaning noise. The shadows then begin to come alive and start enveloping Carlos who begins screaming bloody murder. They drag him away and he disappears. Lexa stares wide eyed at where he disappeared. That must be the other way you can go that the old man from the hospital had mentioned.

//

It didn't take much convincing on Lexa's part to get Raven out of there. The two hopped in a cab headed towards Clarke and Lexa's loft, Raven slightly having a panic attack on the way. They make it outside but know there's no way in hell they can buzz up. Clarke wouldn't let them in. Lexa tells Raven to buzz every single apartment loft in their building until someone lets them in. She does and on the fourth one, they are buzzed in. Raven hastily makes it upstairs to the loft. 

"Calm down and take a deep breath. I don't need her also panicking." Lexa tells Raven. Raven nods and closes her eyes. She breathes in deeply and lets it out slowly. She then nods, either to herself or Lexa, and lightly knocks on the door.

"Titus is that you?" Clarke asks, she opens the door, not sliding the chain and through the crack sees Raven.

"No it's me Raven Reyes." Raven says, calmly. Clarke instantly shuts the door. Ravens sighs loudly.

"Look, I know what you think of me. But you have to talk to me! You are in serious danger. I have Lexa here with me, we need to come in to talk to you!" Raven calls out to her.

"Get the hell out of here. I'm calling the police." Clarke says from behind the door.

"Good! Tell her that's what we want her to do." Lexa says to Raven.

"Fine. That's what we want. That's what we want for you to do. Call the police. But you gotta let us in." Raven says.

"No." Clarke states firmly. 

Raven throws her head back. Getting frustrated.

"Look! Don't you get it? Lexa wasn't just accidentally killed, she was fucking murdered! She found out that Titus was laundering money at the bank. Now this guy Titus is dangerous, i'm telling you, he tried to kill me and now he's going to try and kill you!" Raven yells at her. Lexa gets an idea and walks through the door. She sees Clarke, she's staring at the door with her eyebrows furrowed and Lexa can see her tears already welling up.

"Why the fuck are you doing this to me! Why!" Clarke yells, hitting the door. Her tears start falling.

"Raven, tell her she's wearing the shirt I spilled tequila on and the earrings I got her for Christmas last year." Lexa calls out to Raven.

"Lexa says to tell you that you're wearing the shirt she spilled tequila on and the earrings she got you for Christmas last year." Raven says. Clarke stops her movements and stares at the door. A moment of silence passes by all of them.

"Don't you see, i'm not a fake! Not about this!" Raven exclaims. Clarke swallows and Lexa can see she's starting to believe her. She gets another idea.

"Rae, give me a penny, quick!" Lexa calls out.

"What?" Raven questions.

"Push a penny under the door." Lexa states.

"What are you talking about push a penny under the door?!" Raven yells.

"Just do it!" Lexa yells out. Lexa hears Raven groan but can also hear the rattling of her purse. She then hears the penny being dropped on the ground and sees it get pushed under the door. Lexa crouches down and uses all her concentration on the penny. She moves it so it's flush up against the door and begins to move it slowly up the length of the door. She hears a gasp, and continues moving it until she's standing upright again. She then carefully makes the penny fall onto her finger and she balances it with all her concentration towards Clarke.

"Tell her it's for luck." Lexa tells Raven.

"Lexa says it's for luck." Raven says. Lexa moves the penny to where Clarke's hand is and watches as Clarke opens her hand and Lexa is able to drop the penny into her hand. Clarke has tears running freely down her face and she licks the salt of her tears, looking towards Lexa's direction for the first time, realizing she's right there. She then smiles through her tears and moves to unlock the chain on the door. She opens the door and Raven looks at her with softness in her eyes. Clarke actually has a smile on her face and Raven smiles back.

//

"The police say they're on their way." Clarke says after hanging up her cell phone. Clarke sits on the couch as Raven keeps watch outside the bay window, looking down on the street. Raven turns and nods at Clarke before turning back to watch. Lexa watches Clarke look around the room until finally speaking up quietly.

"Is she still here?" She asks. Lexa moves and sits next to Clarke on the couch.

"I'm sitting right beside her." Lexa says.

"She's sitting right next to you." Raven tells Clarke, never looking from the window. Clarke looks over towards Lexa, looking around at that spot on the couch.

"I miss you so much." Clarke whispers. Lexa swallows.

"I miss you too." Lexa says.

"She says she misses you too." Raven says. Clarke nods and just continues staring in Lexa's direction. Lexa sighs loudly.

"God, i'd give anything to touch you, to hold you one more time." Lexa says. Raven doesn't repeat Lexa's words. A beat of silence then Raven whips around.

"Alright you can use me for a second." Raven says. Lexa furrows her brows and Clarke looks confused as well.

"What are you talking about?" Lexa asks.

"Remember that ghost in my shop? He jumped into my body and used it. I'm saying you can do the same but only for a minute. Don't kiss her or do any funny business, just hug her or something." Raven says. She makes her way over to the chair closest to Clarke. Lexa gives a small grin and watches Raven relax in the chair with her eyes closed. She stands and makes her way over to her and sits. Instantly she is absorbed into Raven. She feels her blood pumping through her, she feels her heart beating steady. She opens her eyes and she's in the advantage point of Raven. She looks over and Clarke has her eyes closed as a silent tear slips out. Lexa positions herself to move towards Clarke. She begins to hesitantly move her hands to where Clarke's hands and in her lap. The minute she makes contact she pulls back a little, almost scared of the touch. She can't fight it though and moves them forward again and begins moving her hands through Clarke's. She hears Clarke sigh loudly. She then boldly moves a hand to her cheek and begins caressing it. Clarke leans into her hand, Lexa moves her thumb across Clarke's thin pink lips where a tear has run down. She swipes it away for her.

Lexa is thrown out of Raven's body violently when a loud pounding is heard from the door.

"Clarke!" Titus's voice shouts from the other side. Clarke stands up instantly with wide eyes. Lexa's on the floor and can't move, her body or soul is completely drained from being in Raven's body.

"It's Titus." Clarke mutters, more shouting coming from Titus and banging on the door.

"Fire escape." Raven says, Lexa can only watch as the two head out of the window on the fire escape. Her body still completely drained. She hears the gunshot as the lock gets blown off the door. She sees Titus come in in a frenzy. Lexa is trying to stand up to hit him but she's absolutely drained. She stumbles and falls forward as Titus moves towards the open window and looks up. He smirks and Lexa watches him climb out onto the fire escape in pursuit of Clarke and Raven.

Lexa can hear Clarke yelling and banging around from above and knows they are in the construction of another loft. After a few seconds Lexa feels her energy being put back into herself. She stands up quickly and makes her way up the stairs. She stands in front of the door as shots of the gun go through her as the locks get blown off. Lexa uses her new found adrenaline and concentration and kicks the door open. Titus is sweaty and in front of her. Clarke runs away from him to where Raven is knocked out. Lexa punches Titus in the face and he falls back, scrambling for his gun. Lexa uses her adrenaline and pushes over a large metal scaffolding. It misses Titus but he's completely startled. Lexa can hear the police sirens off in the distance as Titus continues to move away from her. He attempts to swing a rope with a claw towards Lexa but it goes through her and swings back towards Titus. It hits the large bay window and shatters it. Titus is in-between the window and Lexa attempts to go to him, realizing what was about to happen. Another large piece of glass breaks off and the unreliable window begins falling closed, the large glass piece stabbing Titus right in the heart. Blood pours out and Lexa watches with an agape mouth as Titus sighs and goes still.

Titus's soul then comes out of his body and he stands from in-between the window. He looks around and then his eyes land on Lexa. He looks shocked to see her.

"Lexa?" He asks timidly, a slight smile at seeing her. All Lexa can do is shake her head. She didn't want him to die, she wanted him to go to jail for the things he did.

"Oh Titus." Lexa breathes out. Titus looks at her confused. Lexa looks past him at his lifeless body and he follows her line of sight. He turns around and sees his lifeless body as well.

It's then Lexa hears the groans she had heard when Carlos was killed. She looks over and sees the different shadows coming to life and going towards Titus. One of them attaches onto Titus and he yells out as more shadows grab at him. The shadows envelope him and he screams over and over again until he's dragged away and disappears.

Lexa swallows, it's over. It's really over.

She then looks over and sees Clarke and Raven huddled close, holding one another while keeping their eyes closed. Lexa walks over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Lexa asks. Clarke sits up instantly.

"Lexa?" She asks. Lexa furrows her brow.

"Clarke?" Lexa calls out to her. Clarke smiles.

"I can hear you." She says happily. It's then the light that Lexa had seen when she was killed comes from the corner of the room. Both Raven and Clarke see it, and look straight into Lexa's eyes. They can see her. Lexa turns around to look at the light. She feels the warmth, the peace, the happiness with the light. She knows it's time.

"Oh my god." Clarke whispers. Lexa turns back around with a smile on her face but it falters slightly when she sees Clarke. Raven has moved away from her and is standing a few paces on the other side and Clarke has her mouth agape. Tears are falling down her cheeks as she looks at Lexa in the eyes. Lexa leans down and closes her eyes as she presses her lips to Clarke's. She can feels the wetness from the tears in the chaste kiss. She then takes her hand and moves a strand of blonde hair out of her face. The two stare at one another, absolutely mesmerized.

"Lexa? They're waiting for you, Lex." Raven calls out. Lexa looks over at Raven and smiles. She goes and stands right in front of her.

"I'm going to miss you." Lexa tells her. Raven's eyes are watering and she gives Lexa a tight lipped smile and nod.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Lex. You're pretty okay in my book." Raven says. Lexa reaches to grab Raven's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Your mother would be proud of you. I'm proud of you." Lexa says. Raven's smile grows and lets a couple of tears fall down her cheek. She lets go of Raven's hand and turns back to Clarke. Clarke is standing and she bites her lip. She moves back over to stand in front of her.

"I love you, Clarke. I've always loved you." Lexa says to her. Clarke lets out a watery chuckle and nods.

"Ditto." She says in a choked voice. Lexa smiles.

"I'll always be with you." Lexa tells her. Clarke nods. Lexa begins stepping backwards, never taking her eyes off of Clarke. She feels the overwhelming love, of peace, of happiness. No anger, no sadness, no fear. Just warmth.

"It's amazing Clarke. The love you have, you get to take it with you." Lexa tells her, Clarke smiles at her as she continues slowly walking backwards.

"I'll see ya." Lexa tells her.

"See ya." Clarke nearly whispers. Lexa takes one last look at her and turns around and walks towards the warmth and light. The last thing she hears is Clarke's choked out sob.

//

Lexa wakes up in front of three people. It's pristine white and Lexa looks completely out of place. She's still in the clothes she died in. The clothes she's been in since she got stuck. The three people are congregating and whispering until a young woman notices Lexa is awake.

"Oh good, you're up." The young woman says. The two other people, both young men turn around. They have almost like golden make up around their faces. Gold thin crowns sat on top of each of the three people's heads. They are wrapped in white toga's that contrasts with their tanned skin.

"Am I-am I in heaven?" Lexa asks timidly. The three both smile at her.

"Not quite." The young woman in white says to her. Lexa furrows her brow.

"What is this then?" Lexa asks. The three then gesture for Lexa to stand up and she complies.

"We're the Oracles. We decide on life and death in the end." One of the young men says. Lexa nods, not really understanding but she's just going to have to go with it.

"You see Lexa, your life was ripped from you violently, and too soon. But you corrected it. You saved not just Raven's life and Clarke's life but many others as well. You taking that money and getting rid of it helped put the Azgeda drug dealers nearly out of business. We don't take these things lightly." The young woman explains. Lexa is still confused.

"If I did all of that, why am I here instead?" Lexa questions. 

"You have a decision to make. We're giving you a one time choice." The other young man speaks up.

"What choice?" Lexa asks. The young woman steps until she's right in front of Lexa.

"You can go back to your mortal life or you can pass on completely." The young woman tells her. Lexa is shocked at the proposition. Of course she knows exactly what she chooses.

"There is a catch though." The young man speaks up. Lexa looks over the young woman's shoulder at him as he steps closer as well.

"What is it?" Lexa asks eagerly.

"If you choose to be mortal once more, you and you alone will bare the burden of your untimely death. No one will have remembered that you passed at one point but you." The young man speaks. Lexa sighs. Does that mean Raven won't have her abilities anymore? Does that mean Clarke won't remember her? Will Titus and Carlos still be alive? Is it worth the risk? Lexa thinks about it as the three Oracles watch her.

The one thing she does know is that she'll always protect Clarke. If that means carrying around the fact that she died at one point and had to watch her break apart, she'll do it. She'll risk Titus being alive once more and will shut him down. She has to protect Clarke.

She will always choose Clarke.

"I choose Clarke." Lexa says to them, echoing her thoughts. The young woman gives her a sly smile and then **BAM!**

//

"Did I tell you what Octavia said?" Clarke asks, Lexa looks over wide eyed. They're arms are hooked and they are walking away from the theater. Lexa looks down at her clothes and it's the same clothes she wore that night. They're back to that night. She looks over her shoulder but nothing is there. They're actually almost down the block already, long passed where Carlos had shot her.

"Lexa?" Clarke asks, breaking Lexa out of her thoughts.

"What?" Lexa says turning back to Clarke, Clarke laughs.

"Where'd you go? I asked if I told you what Octavia said?" Clarke says to her. Her smile beaming. Lexa remembers what she had said to her.

"Yeah like six times." Lexa tells her. Clarke smiles even more.

"Sorry, i'm just giddy about it. I mean, my pieces are being featured in The New York Times! You know how much business that's going to drum up?" Clarke giddily smiles at Lexa. Lexa just stares at her. She got her second chance. She doesn't remember Lexa dying. She's happy. She doesn't have to know a world without the two of them together. Carlos isn't there. Titus is probably gone as well. Lexa stops them walking by grabbing her forearm.

"What?" Clarke looks at her curiously. Lexa steps towards her and puts her hands on each side of her cheeks and brings their lips together. It's long and sweet as their mouths move together. They finally pull back and Clarke's eyes are droopy and she has a smile on her lips. Lexa licks her lips and tastes Clarke. She looks into those beautiful cerulean eyes that are currently in a daze.

"I love you. Did you know that?" Lexa whispers to her. Clarke's eyes widen in surprise and then she nods.

"I love you too."

  


End file.
